What Your Eyes Can Do
by SoUnseelie
Summary: Edward and Bella are just friends, much to bella's dismay. Can Alice overcome some pretty big obstacles and show edward who he really loves? or will something go terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is Part One of the three part story What Your Eyes Can Do. A whole lot of action goes down in the days leading up to the Forks Dance and this is what happens!!!!Read and enjoy!BTW This is unedited, rough draft srry I haven't had time to edit it yet!!!!**

**I dont own Twilight, and its impossible to own Missy so I cant have a claim there either...so I get nothing......fail.**

* * *

"The Greek gods, were the crowned jewel of Greek mythology, every part of the culture was centered around these spiritual leaders." I sighed, thinking of my own god. Edward Cullen was the star athlete on the basketball team, tall, muscled, perfect in every way, with those emerald green eyes I melted for, and the perfectly messy bronze hair I adored. He was also taken. Spoken for by none other than the cheer-leading captain. The bouncy, blonde, was the bane of all that was evil and perky. Her outward attitude had always been one of caring and happiness, but trust me, never spend five minutes with her alone. She'll trash everything about you so hard, she even made our resident bully come to tears. Poor girl. Lauren. Ugh, the name was a disgusting word on my tongue. Unfortunately she did all this behind, the perfect Cullen's back, to him she was an angel, to the rest of the student body she was the devil incarnate. Much to her pleasure and the up most disgust of everyone, she was looked upon as the shining glory of Forks, and all the adults did anything she asked, just as soon as she fluttered her fake eyelashes.

"Miss Swan, were you paying attention?" The teacher asked. I grimaced.

"Yes sir." I answered quickly, ducking my head so my blush wouldn't give me away.

"Then tell me Isabella, who was the minor god of wine?" He asked. I was tempted to snort at the simple request. I got bored easily, and as a result had decided to skip ahead in the school books, plus all of my extra reading gave me an advantage over my fellow classmates. Attacks like this rarely happened anymore, the teachers all knew, that i knew the answers.

"Dionysus." I replied curtly. My gaze scanned the room, looking for anyone to object to my statement. Confident in my answer, I turned my head back to the window, watching as the consistent rain drew patterns on the pane of glass. The trees seemed to have given up wrestling with the wind long ago and now just swayed aimlessly.

"Well thank you." I ignored the teacher's muttered reply, clearly he was flustered at not being able to catch me off guard, but I really didn't care.

My thoughts drifted to safer subjects, in an attempt not to think about the forbidden fruit, and focus more on the fruit I needed to buy this afternoon when I went grocery shopping for Charlie and I. As was expected, they quickly moved to the unattainable, think about the game I had gone to last night, just to see him play. He was almost catlike in his movements. They were graceful, and measured, and perfect. He had scored the most out of all of the players and it was easy to see why. His unexpected speed gave him a clear advantage over his opponents.

The bell rang, shrilly, interrupting my daydreams and warning me of the approach of my own personal torture. I sighed and shifted my weight do I could stuff my unopened books into my bag and stood, nearly tripping over my own feet. Edward and I were exact opposites. I was the clumsiest person at Forks high. The halls were the same as they were everyday, a boring greenish gray color, that reminded me of a hospital, which reminded me of Dr. Cullen, which reminded me of course of Edward. I hate school.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I pushed open the cafeteria door and there he was. It was just my luck that my best friend happened to be Edward's younger sister Alice Cullen, the chirpy demonic, pixi like creature, that refused to except my opinion on anything, and when she did, she usually over rode it with her own my important ideas. So I walked carefully across the tiled floor, towards my table, well out table, where he and his perfect princess sat. Also occupying our little gathering space, was his other brother, the overtly toned, weight lifter Emmett, who received great pleasure from my usual clumsiness, and my tendency to blush when ever practically anyone talked to me. But I had to admit, I loved him like a brother, an older brother that never let up the constant teasing. With us also sat his girlfriend, the 'oh my god she can't be real' Rosalie. With looks to kill any girl's ego with one glance, not even a full look. Also Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, who happened to be Rosalie's twin brother. He was tall, well built, and seemed to know every single thought Alice had. They were all so perfectly matched, it was absolutely painful, but some how I endured.

My chair screeched as I pulled it out, announcing my arrival to the group. Alice was short, with a halo of black, spiky hair and sharp, beautiful features, but I cringed when she looked over at me with that mischievous grin of hers. I groaned.

"Spare me please Alice." I requested, but she was already vigorously shaking her head back and fourth, her smile widening.

"Guess what Bella?" She exclaimed. I looked around, pleading with my eyes for assistance from anyone there. Jasper looked at me apologetically and I assumed he already knew what was going to happen.

"What Alice?" I asked, resigned to my fate.

"Were going shopping! You, Rose, and me, were going to look for our dresses!" She yelled. I whipped around to see half the kids looking at her questioningly.

"What dance?" I hissed. Totally spacing out.

"Prom silly." She giggled. I groaned.

"Don't look so put out Bella." Edward chuckled. I flinched at the sound of it. "It's one night. Trust me, with Alice's help you'll really have fun." I didn't believe his fake enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see you in those heals, Bells!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie smacked his arm, but grinned slightly herself. I shook my head.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry, Rose and I will help you, you'll look so pretty!" Lauren gushed. meanwhile giving me the stink eye that clearly said 'but not prettier than me'. Yup, torture, painful, continuous torture.

Edward's POV

I stoked my angel's hair effectionatly and listened to the conversation at the table. Bella seemed out-of-it lately and I wasn't surprised she had forgotten about prom, not to mention it would be something she tried to block. I knew she didn't like dances, or dressing up, or really anything that involved attention. I smiled at this fact, some things never change. She had been this way since kindergarten when she would solemnly refuse to be the leader of the line, because everyone would stare at her. Alice was chatting her ear off, as she tried to plan the shopping trip. Going on and on about colors and cuts. I didn't understand any of it and I doubt Bella did either.

I also felt bad for her. Her lack of knowledge also said that no one had asked her, though I couldn't really see why. She was quite beautiful actually. With deep chocolate brown eyes, that displayed her every emotion, a heart shaped face, framed by billowy mahogany hair, with pale ivory skin that turned rosy when ever she blushed. She was relatively short, but not as short as my adoptive sister. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the images it conjured up. I loved Lauren, sunny, perky, smart, giving, gentle, kind, selfless, Lauren. I smiled thinking of how she was all mine. I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger.

I grinned at the idea that struck me, and turned to look at her. "Hey Lauren do you have a date yet for prom?" I asked.

She looked shocked, her beautiful features saying 'WHAT?'. I chuckled. "Uh, i guess I don't." She stuttered, she was so cute when she was confused.

I smiled at her and pulled the tickets I had purchased earlier out of my pocket and handed one to her. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" I asked, In the old fashioned manor I usually used. I had picked up a few things from reading.

She smiled brightly, and I was vaguely disappointed I couldn't make her blush. "Of course, Eddie." She answered wrapping me up in a hug. I inhaled her lemon grass scent.

There was a collective "Awe" from the group but I distinctly heard Emmett snort at the nickname she had given me, only because he knew I hated it, from his continuous attempts to use it himself. Regular conversation resumed, until the bell rang and it was time to go to biology. I pecked Lauren on the cheek and stood up to leave, Bella stood to. I couldn't place the look in her eyes, it was distant, and sorta like she was preparing for something awful. Did she hate being with me that much? I had always thought we had a great friendship, I had known her since kindergarten, when she tripped over my Lego robot and fell right on top of me. Alice had quickly stolen her away from me. I watched as she tripped over seemingly nothing and sent herself spiraling towards the ground. I quickly snatched her up around the waist, and stood her upright.

I chuckled to myself. "Yup," I muttered. "Some thing never do change." She glared at me, when she heard, and I snickered.

"Thanks." She replied icily. I smiled crookedly and her frown disappeared and was replaced by that all too familiar blush. She quickly scurried towards the door and arrived before I did. When I walked in she was sitting at our lab table, doodling on her notebook. Mike sat perched on the side chatting her ear off, but she seemed to be ignoring him.

I walked up behind them and caught the end of the conversation. "So will you go with me?" Mike asked, towards a clearly sidetracked Bella.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him for the first time. I watched his confidence falter slightly.

"I asked if you want to go to prom with me?" He stated, slightly angry. My brow furrowed, he was being mean to her!

"Oh, sorry Mike, I'm, ah, going with my group of friends." She forced out, looking for an excuse. She had never been good at lying.

"Why can't you just go with me?" He asked again. I cleared my throat and Bella looked up at me appriciativly.

"Mike, class is about to start. Can you please vacate out desk?" I asked kindly.

"Uh, okay." He answered clearly intimidated.

I slipped into my chair, and was slightly angered when Bella put her hair down, like a wall between us. The teacher came in wheeling a television set, the atmosphere lightened at the prospect of a movie today. When he wasn't looking I scribbled a note to Bella.

Why don't you want to go to prom? I asked, though I already knew the answer.

I don't like slasher films. She wrote back. I grinned as the lights flicked off, surprised by her response.

Alice could be compared to Freddy or Jason, except with a credit card, I replied. Do to my father's profession and our already large amount of inherited money, she could shop endlessly.

Exactly, finally someone who gets it! lol. I snickered at her response and was shushed by a bodiless voice from the dark. I heard Bella giggle in response. I loved the sound.

Of course I get it Izzy. I answered, using the old nick name I gave her in second grade. Even in the dark I could see her cheeks darken. I smiled satisfied.

Right, Edwardo. I grinned at her use of my nick name, it wasn't one I really liked but gave it to her.

The rest of the class past in quiet, I tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't easily. I tried to focus on Lauren, on our date to the beach this weekend, and worked to plan the entire thing out, sorta difficult with Isabella Swan sighing lightly every few minutes right next to you.

BPOV

Dear God I think I'm gonna freaking faint. How can someone actually smell like sunshine? How can someone from Forks smell like sunshine? It seems impossible right? Wrong, nothing's impossible for the unstoppable Cullen, I sighed...again. This was becoming painful. How on earth I can stand being next to him is beyond me. I had secretly liked Cullen for ten years. Yes ten. Ah, love in second grade. That was when he started calling me Izzy. He hadn't used the nickname in forever, and It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that he actually remembered it. Finally the lights clicked on just before the bell rang. I had gym next, with Alice, Lauren, and Emmett.

I scooted my chair back and went to stand, once again thanks to Cullen I avoided serious injury. He snickered still finding my klutziness still extremely funny. You think he would have gotten over it after I ruined his Lego robot in kindergarten, but alas here we were in high school, with him still laughing at me. That's all anyone ever really did. I was the person to be laughed at. We separated in the hall, where he kissed Lauren lightly on the cheek before she sauntered over to my side and he got lost in the crowd behind us.

"Hey Bella." She said, surprisingly nice.

"Hey Lauren." I mumbled, still saddened by my lack of courage, after all these years.

"I can't wait till prom! I'm going to be the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen!" She declared, rather snobbishly. There goes that nice streak, how long did we last, half a minute...at most?

"Yea, I'm sure you will be." I answered, I had learned long go, to just go with it, unless you want to be publicly humiliated.

"Don't worry, you'll be pretty..ish, too. Trust me after a few hours in our care you'll look absolutely decent." Yea me? Ugh, self absorbed much.

"Thank you Lauren." I replied, eager to get away from her.

"Your welcome, I'm just so nice, aren't I? I mean, waisting my time with you has got to count for something, right? I really don't see why Eddie enjoys your friendship so much, you're really rather dull." I sighed, had anyone ever noticed how nasally her voice sounded, like a rat, if rats could talk.

"You are wonderful." Hmm, I wonder if she knows sarcasm?

"I know! I'm like perfect in every way! I know Eddie agrees, he tells me all the time. Our relationship is so strong we can tell each other anything! We truly can. It's a shame that you've never experienced love, I guess you don't know what I'm talking about. Don't worry Bella, someday, maybe someone will want you. Maybe." She patted me on the shoulder, like a child that needed comforting.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and went to change. The school uniforms were blood red and bright gold, my happened to be two sizes to big and swallowed me. Lauren's was a size to small. Alice tackled me as I went to leave the locker rooms.

"Oh my god, Bella guess what!" She held onto my arm and bounced up and down as we made our way across the gym floor. Her loud voice carried, so that all eyes were on us. I blushed and kept my head down.

"What?" I asked, trying to get her to stop.

"Jasper and I are going to Port Angeles tonight! The shopping trip is defiantly off....for now! He's taking me to dinner, and then for a surprise! But I ease dropped so I know that we're going to the new dance club that opened up there, for underage teens. She squealed in delight.

"You have no limits, do you?" I asked. Astounded by her approach to things.

"None whatsoever." She replied happily, as she plopped down on the bleachers. All eyes had left our conversation, and most guys were fawning over Lauren, like they regularly did.

"Hello Ladies!" Emmett boomed, running up to us and squishing himself into the nonexistent space between Alice and I. "What are we gossiping about now?" he asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Surprises goof ball." I answered, Alice and I exchanged a look and at the same time pushed him off the seat and onto the ground. He made an 'oof' sound as he hit the floor.

"Now ladies, ladies that was not nice! Now my butt hurts." He complained, but stayed down there, as the coach came in.

"Okay, my mini athletes today we will be playing kickball. Team captains are Lauren and Emmett." She blew a shrill whistle and the two in question ran up and stood in front of the class.

Lauren started. "Mike." She called. Oh my god!!! Did she just wink at him? Alice looked at me clearly saying she saw it too.

Emmett, "Alice! Pixi can kick!" He called.

Lauren, "Tyler."

Emmett, "Bella."

"Really?" Both Lauren and I said at the same time.

"Yes really, Bells, get your bahooty over here." Emmett said, acting exasperated. The picking continued, after the coin toss the teams went off to plan strategy. "Okay." Emmett said, addressing the group. "Bells, you're our secret weapon, you're going to be first base coach. Your cowardice will keep our players in the game." I looked at him shocked.

"I'm insulted." I said playfully.

"Good, use that anger! Ben, you're first to kick, Angela, you're going to be second base coach, we'll leave third open. The rest of you can do what ever you want, except Alice, you and I little lady are going to be third and fourth, by then we should have someone on the basses, so it's not going to be just two home runs it will hopefully be four, if not, three. Break!" He called.

We all took our respective positions, having won the coin toss to kick first.

I watched as Ben hit it high into left field and sprinted around the basses, judging by the time, he would be able to at least make it to third, so I encouraged him to run. I was right. Next up to kick was Johnny, who I had first period with. The outfielders moved further back, fortunately he kicked it right into the open space they left. While they floundered for the ball, he made it to second and Ben got home. Alice was next. Almost dancing up to the plate she smiled angelically at Lauren who happened to be the pitcher. When the ball came towards her, she did a spin thingy and sent it flying out to the right field. All of the catchers just stared at it as it flew. Meanwhile Alice was actually dancing from plate to plate, twirling, and giggling. We got two more home runs. Emmett came up next, when he kicked no one bothered to go and get it, they just ducked. We got another run, just like he predicted. The game continued, and I was actually having some fun, enjoying my team taunt the other one especially Lauren, I loved the appalled look she had on her face, as if she couldn't believe it.

After class was over, our team was yelling and chanting the "We are the champions." song, enjoying our victory. I ran to my truck smiling and climbed inside, extremely excited for the shopping trip I had gotten out of and the revenge my classmates had received.

The Thing was extremely old, with a rumbling engine, rust, and flaking red paint, but I loved it dearly, despite the comments it got, and the stares. It roared it's way out of the parking lot and towards the super mart, where I went into food shopping mode, and picked up everything we needed at home.

Edward POV

My eyes found patterns in the ceiling that weren't really there. A cloud, a horsish looking think, a banana, Bella, Lauren. I was absolutely torn. I loved Lauren with all my heart and soul. We were perfect together, complimented each other. But there was something about my childhood friend that kept creeping into my mind, begging to get the attention it wanted, that I refused to give. Musci blared from my stereo and I lost myself in the words. It was the radio so I didn't know who sang it or why I was even listening, but the rough voices gave me an odd comfort.

The chorus started playing and I mumbled the words as I started to recognize it.

"Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

Just give me myself back and

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

Take all your faithlessness with you

Just give me myself back and

Don't stay" But that was just it, I didn't want to forget all of the things that Lauren and I had. We were a matched set. Basketball star and head cheerleader. That's how it's supposed to be, right? I'm not supposed to be with the geek of the school, even if she was gorgeous. I rolled over and gasped. Alice was sitting right there, with her face right in mine.

"Hi!" She squealed, grinning.

After I caught my breath I replied "Hello, I didn't know the 'knock before entering' rule didn't apply to you."

She giggled. "Silly, no rules apply to me." I childishly stuck my tongue out at her. She climbed up on the bed and laid down next to me. "What's new Romeo?"

"Nothing, I guess." I sighed heavily.

"Liar." She accused, like she had said nothing but, 'okay'.

"How so?" I asked, knowing she was right, but not going to agree.

"It's obvious you have feelings for Bella." She explained. I hated how she practically knew everything I was thinking.

"No, I don't. We're friends, that's it, end of story. I'm going out with Lauren, and I have been for the last two years. I love her Alice, that's not going to change." She sighed heavily, seeing that i was not to be swayed.

"But you want it to be more. Don't tell me, you don't picture Bella in Lauren's place. Edward, she was your friend first. She was your first love too. Remember how you used to walk around the house singing 'Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g' when you were in first grade, you would always pester Emmett to tell you the rest of the song, and when you finally found out, you would sing about you two getting married." I grimaced at the memory, not because it was unpleasant, but because I still secretly liked the idea. Life was cruel, how could you love two people at once.

"Uh huh." I grunted, letting her now I remembered. She giggled.

"You do like her!" She announced proudly.

"No I don't, that was second grade." I countered.

"I said you liked her in first. Are you telling me it went on longer than a little crush." She grinned evilly. Shoot!

"No, I just couldn't remember what year it was." I covered.

"Right, so you mumbling her name at night has nothing to do with it?" She countered. I glared!

"I do not!"

"Oh, really? Tell me, 'My Izzy' Isn't Bella." I was shocked, no one but Bella knew about that nickname and how would she know what I said in my sleep?

"No, I don't know anyone named Izzy." I stated firmly. "Besides how do you know what I say when I'm sleeping?"

"The microphone I hid." She replied nonchalantly. "And you're going to say that Izzy isn't short for Isabella?"

"Yup!" I replied curtly.

"Right. I don't believe you." Her grin grew. "Alright then, Edwardo, we can play this game." My mouth hung open, I surely didn't mutter that at night! She jumped off the bed and skipped towards the door. "Oh, and your notes should go somewhere safer than the front pocket of your book bag." She threw my red and black bag at me and shut the door behind her.

BPOV

Today was Saturday or as I called it Savior-day one. I didn't have to spend anytime with Cullen, but just my luck I was woken up by a bouncy thing yelling in my ear. I was positive I didn't have a dog, or a jack rabbit, or any crack in the house, so I assume the logical culprit. Alice. "Alice get off." I moaned.

"No! Bella you have to get up, we have to go, come on!!!" She yelled, still bouncing, I was surprised I didn't have a concussion yet.

"What?" I groaned!

"Come on! You have to get up! He'll be here soon! You can't answer the door like that! She will kill your ego! Come on Bella!" She wasn't making sense!

"What time is it?" I asked taking the pillow off my head.

"Eight in the morning. Did you stay up late last night?" She asked, pulling on my arm and actually dragging me out of bed.

I thought back quickly, I couldn't remember what happened last night. Then I remembered the massive migraine I got after banging my head on one of the cabinet, maybe I did have a concussion? "No just a headache." I replied, as she shoved me into the shower.

I took a little longer than necessary letting the water wake me up and relieve the tension in my muscles, before I got out. When I walked into the room Alice was shoveling her way through my wardrobe. I gasped that meant she would find......"Bella, what are these ice skates doing in here." Stupid jinx.

"Uh..." I searched around for an excuse if she found out, everyone would know, and then they'd want me to..in front of them. Uh huh. That was not happening. "Charlie got them for me for my last birthday." I lied.

"But they look used." She came out, holding the skates in her hands. They were well used,they all thought I spent Saturdays down in Seattle visiting family. I had done this every weekend since third grade, when really I had learned to ice skate.

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell my best friend. "I like to skate." I confessed. "I go up to Port Angeles every Saturday, by myself."She gasped.

"How come I didn't know about this!? We're best friends, you should tell me everything! Besides... not to be mean or anything, but aren't you a little..." she trailed off but I understood.

"Cordnationally challenged? Skating is different though. It's all about how you move your weight, you don't really have to be graceful, until you start doing tricks and stuff." I explained.

"Wait! You can do tricks?" She asked stunned.

I nodded, scared of what was coming, but the door bell rang downstairs. "We will talk more later." She declared before handing me some clothes. "Quick put this on, I'll go get the door." She said before darting out of the room. I looked down at what I was holding. A short jean skirt? I didn't own that? I ignored this fact and just put it on, along with a dark blue, V neck sweater, and a shimmery belt. Then I walked downstairs barefoot. Standing in my kitchen was god and the devil, and they were holding hands.

"You ready to go Bella?" Edward asked. I felt like those dear who see in the commercials, the ones with their eyes wide because a car's about to hit them.

"Uh, Where are we going?" Was my brilliant response.

"Silly, we are going to Port Angeles. Emmett want's to go Ice skating." Alice gave me a meaningful look, like 'This is what I wanted to tell you'.

"I can't, i have to go to Seattle." I explained quickly, used to this lie.

"No you don't!" Emmett boomed from my living room. "Already talked with Charlie, said it was alright with him!" Shoot!

I don't think I was breathing. The idea of people watching me skate froze me in place. It was my personal time. My alone, no one else time. Where I imagined what it could be like if Edward actually liked me, and how it would feel to run Lauren over with a dump truck. Lauren! If she found out I was dead meat. "Who's all going." I squeaked. They were surprised by my response but answered.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, you and me." Edward said, looking at Lauren apologetically. "It's just us, we're going to pretend like it's old times. Lauren has to go to California for the weekend, while we're up there I'm dropping her off. I released a breath. I could handle my childhood friends. I think.

Alice noticed my problem. "Can I talk to you upstairs Bella?" She asked. My savior! I ran after her, up the stairs.

"You have to go." She declared once we reached my room.

"I can't, Alice, you know how I am with attention." I said.

"I'll distract them. I like skating too remember?" She winked. That was right, Alice was the most graceful person I knew, probably in the world, if anyone could distract the guys from me actually skating it was her.

"Thank you." I said.

"You could always not skate." She mentioned. GO to the ring, where the ice I cherished was and not put on my shoes and glide across it. That was impossible, it couldn't be done, it required more strength than I had.

"I'm not that strong." We giggled then descended the stairs. The entire group had gathered in my kitchen, I smiled brightly at them. "Lets go." I declared, slipping on a pair of flats and grabbing my purse. They had rentals there, though I preferred my own, they would do. I only hoped that Missy wouldn't say anything. We loaded up into Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep. I somehow ended up in the middle seat, in the back of the Volvo squished between Alice and Jasper, who refused to ride in separate vehicles. I would have rode with Emmett, but Alice dragged me into this car. They turned the radio on and Alice started singing along with Disturbia by Rihanna. We all were doing the background music. I laughed the entire way there, Alice continuously sang whatever song came on including Poker Face, Know Your Enemy, and So What by Pink. We were soon at the airport. We graciously dismissed Lauren and grinned as we watched her walk away, Edward trailing behind like a pack mule, carrying all of her bags.

After that little show, we proceeded to the rink. Where Missy worked the rentals stand and the drinks/hot dog counter. She smiled brightly at me, we had become friends in all my visits. She was a little old lady, with wrinkly skin and a big smile for whoever wanted one. "What will it be dearies?" She asked as we approached the counter.

"Uh, six pairs of skates." He answered. We then took turns telling her our shoe size. When I walked up to the counter she leaned over and made sure no one was looking.

"Where are your skates, hon?" She asked kindly.

"They don't know I skate." I whispered. She nodded her head in undedrstanding.

"Some things are private." She agreed. "Don't want the attention?" She asked, knowingly.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, don't call me ma'am, you know it makes me feel old. I told you to call me Missy." She said with mock severity.

"Okay Missy." I said smiling. She handed me my shoes and went to go get Emmett's, it amused me that she didn't seem the least bit intimidated, though he had to be at least two feet taller than her. I then remembered the time she had chased out a group of 'hooligans' out of the rink because they were trying to brake into the coin exchange for the arcade, using nothing but the broom. That was the day I discovered not to mess with Missy, or her fine establishment, because granny is fast, and has a hard left swing. I finished tying up my shoes, and Alice winked at me, signaling that it was okay. She glided out onto the ice, and started twirling and spinning, in the way only Alice can. My friends started to go out onto the ice too.

Rose was pretty good also, but Emmett was just hilarious. The moment he hit the ice he managed to fall backwards, grabbing a hold of Edward's shirt, who grabbed the rail, and as they fell the momentum sent Emmett sailing across the ice, but when he stopped, he leaped into the ice, screaming about it being cold. Somehow he managed to run across the ice screaming "GET ME A FURNACE!" and toward the padded bleachers. I was clutching my side laughing so hard. Emmett turned to glare at me. "I'd like to see you do better klutzy." He growled. I was suddenly very confident. I had the sense that I could actually do this. It would be fun if this became a tradition just the six of us.

Sighing I stepped out onto the ice, and stood still. I was kind of scared. I was very aware of everyone's eyes on me. Alice nodded her head in encouragement. I glanced at Missy, who smiled warmly and shook her head too, telling me that this was the right thing.

Edward POV

I watched Lauren boarding the plane replaying our conversation from a few minutes ago.

"Eddie, I wanted to tell you something before I left. I don't think this is working out between us. I love you I really do, but I feel we're moving to slow for my liking. I want to be free and try other things, see other people. Two years is a long time. I want more options." She explained. I could feel my face fall, I was crushed. I wanted to say something, but they called her plane and she left. I was tempted to go after her but I knew it was pointless.

I plastered a smile to my face and went outside to the car, where my friends were waiting. I looked at the possibilities being single gave me. But I was also careful. I didn't want to start another relationship only to have her come back in two days and change her mind. I couldn't believe she actually broke up with me. I had wanted to use the time in there for something else. I fingered the useless promise ring that was in my pocket, before opening the door to the car. Jasper had moved up front and they were chatting away about skating, I pretended that I was happy, when really my heart was breaking inside.

* * *

Bella was poised on the ice, i was surprised she hadn't fallen yet. She looked around nervously. I wanted to go over and comforter her, but I knew that wasn't what she wanted. I could tell by her slightly defensive stance. And then she skated, moving forward, gliding. it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It looked like the ice didn't exist it was just Bella flying and her eyes were closed! My mouth dropped when one of her legs lifted up and back behind her, so it looked like she was laying down, balancing on one leg. Then she brought the leg down and jumped into the air. This is it, I thought, horrified at the prospect of her falling. But after twirling around three times she landed gracefully and then came to a complete stop. Her eyes opened and she looked elated. It was the happiest I had ever seen her. She was practically glowing. She looked around the group and grinned at our astounded expressions. Alice giggled and skated over to her, they grabbed hands and started spinning around, like none of us existed.

Who was this girl?

Where was Bella?

Why do I want to go over there, scoop her up, and take her far away?

I was dizzy with all the questions. I had just seen the real, unfiltered Bella and it had blinded me, like unprotected sunlight. Rose had joined their group and Bella was actually teaching the girls how to do the jump.

"She's one special girl." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see the little old lady from the concessions stand. "She comes here every Saturday since her mom left." She continued. "I've watched that one grow into a fine young woman, love her like my own daughter." I looked at her shocked. This is where Bella went?

"Do you know why she lied to us?" I asked, confused.

"Maybe she was uncomfortable. Some people are very shy, Bella is no exception. It's like asking why you lie to yourself?" She said, I wanted to call her Yoda, but restrained myself.

"What do you mean?"I pushed, confused by what she was saying.

"You know what I mean. You're a jerk Edward Cullen, by denying it to yourself, you're making her suffer. Love is not a think you can fight." She explained. I stood there gaping at her.

"I'm not in love with her!" Why was everyone saying that!? She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Look there." She said, pointing at where Bella was sitting on the ice, surrounded by Rose and Alice, they were laughing hard, I guess they all fell. Jasper was trying to figure out what was going on and Emmett was attempting to get back out on the ice, but hadn't made it five feet from the benches.

"What am I looking at?"

"Stupid boy." She said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at Bells. "There is one heck of a girl. You and any other person with a Y chromosome would be an idiot to not love her. But then again, most of you men are idiots anyway." She let go and turned to walk away, I caught up with her, eager not to end this conversation.

"But I love Lauren." I said honestly. "I don't want another relationship. I spent two years with her, what if Bella does the same thing?" I asked.

"Oh, the Wilders girl?" She asked, I nodded my head. She looked at me suspiciously. "Well, do what your heart tells you boy, before she's snatched up." With that she left. But that was just it, I couldn't distinguish what my heart was saying compared to what my head wanted, I didn't know what I really wanted.

I decided I should at least talk to Bella. I started to walk her way when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and flipped it open not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I love you Eddie, please, please.." She sobbed into the phone.

"Okay, slow down, now what's wrong Lauren?"

"Eddie, I want to get back together, I already miss you! I wanna stay together, we can work this out some how." She plead. I glance over at Bella, and sighed.

"Okay Lauren. I'll see you when you get back. I love you." I replied.

"I love you too. Forever and Always Eddie." She replied before the phone shut off.

Bella's POV

Flashing strobe lights blinded me and the music seemed to rock my very core. "Alice are you sure this was a good idea?" I yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. After skating Alice had declared we needed to go the club her and Jasper had gone to the night before. She grinned and pointed to her ears. Of course she couldn't hear me. I pointed to the bar she nodded and then ran off to dance with Jasper, I envy the way he so easily held her and they swayed together.

I sat down on one of the stools and plugged my ears. I shouted for the bartender to get me a root beer, and he grabbed a glass and started pouring. The music slowed down so that it was quieter and I could actually hear myself think. "Alright all of you couples these next few song are for you! I WANT TO SEE YOU MOVE!" The D.J. yelled before putting on He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale. Edward came over and sat next to me as the chorus came on.

He smiled. "Don't you wish sometimes it could be that easy?" He questioned. My brow furrowed, trying to figure out what her meant. He noticed and explained. "To be carefree, with no worries, no doubts."

"Yea, I guess, but what does the Golden Boy of Forks have to worry about, he's got a perfect girlfriend, gets good grades, the town's favorite person, money, good friends. You should be worriless my friend." I said, faking interest. He wasn't crushing on the unattainable.

"Head and heart." Was all he said, he really did look stressed, in an atempt to help him I blurted out out-

"Wanna dance?" I couldn't believe I had actually asked. I wasn't coordinated to actually pull it off. He grinned and surprisingly nodded his head. A song started playing and I immediately recognized it, much to my embarressment. Edward snatched my hand off the counter and lead me onto the floor. My cheeks were red and got hotter when he put his hands on my hips and started swaying.

"Well I'm not paralyzed

but I seem to be struck by you

I wanna make you move

cause you're standing still

if your body matches what your eyes can do

you'd probably move right through me

on my way to you" i tried my best to moved appropriately but I felt like I was betraying Lauren by doing so. He tried to encourage me to dance but I was paralyzed or at least it felt like it. Sighing he leaned closer. His breath was hot, as he whispered in my ear, but I unconsciously shivered. "If you're going to dance with me Miss Swan, I suggest you dance. Where's the graceful girl saw out on the ice. Move." He commanded.

I tried doing as he said, looking around, I spotted Alice. She was swaying her hips, jasper moved beside her like a perfectly synchronized machine. The chorus played again and i decided to improvise.

"Well I'm not paralyzed

but I seem to be struck by you." I locked my eyes with his and jabbed him in the chest with my pointer finger.

"I wanna make you move

cause you're standing still" he grinned wickedly and held onto my hips tighter making them move himself, along with his.

"if your body matches what your eyes can do

you'd probably move right through me" I moved my finger up and traced from my eyes down my neck, ignoring how awkward this felt. I pointed back to myself as the chorus finished.

"on my way to you" I so had to put this song on my iPod.

He started singing, actually singer the song, his eyes never wavering from mine. Those Emerald gems were the only reason I was still breathing right now. "this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks, that would be cool with me, well I'm still imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place." He sang, i gasped at the implacication. This was getting to be too much for me. i wouldn't be able to ignore this. On Monday i wouldn't be able to act like nothing had happened. but he was still singing the chorus, and I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to stay like this, swaying together to the beat of the music, our eyes locked, and him singing in his velvet smooth voice. No one could 'just forget' this.

The song finished and I quickly stepped away, out of the grip of his hands, as Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on. A flushed Alice came running over. She didn't even say anything, she just grabbed my hand and drug me back to the bar, where my soda was gloriously waiting. Alice ordered a drink for herself before she addressed me.

"Oh my god. That was so hot." She said.

I giggled. "You and Jasper did look really close out there." I said. her eyes widened.

"Oh no, I was talking about you and my brother. I saw the way you were looking at him. And he couldn't keep his eyes off of you." She explained shaking her head.

"We were dancing, aren't you supposed to look at the person your dancing with?" I asked, refusing to believe that.

"Yes, but it doesn't require he hold onto like you're going to vanish." She answered sternly.

"He was just trying to get me to dance. Besides he wasn't holding on that tight." I defended.

"Right, honey you're gonna have bruises in the morning and did you see his face when you left. He looked heart broken!" She giggled again. I glanced over to where the boys were leaning against the wall talking. He looked so beautiful.

"I will not." I answered stubbornly. "And he was probably sad that the song was over, he seemed to like it."

"Really?" She arched her eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Yea, he was singing along." I said nonchalantly.

"He sang Paralyzer to you!" She gasped, I rolled my eyes, she made it out to be such a big deal. "That boy his so head over heals." She stated. I rolled my eyes agian.

"Stop being so over dramatic Alice, it was one dance."

"One extremely hot dance." She countered.

"Whatever." I was secretly giddy inside though.

Alice's POV

Their all idiots, blind as a bat, senseless, moronic, flat out stupid! Was i the only one who saw the obvious sparks between the two of them. It had been like that forever! And Ever! I had never met two people who fit together so perfectly, who complimented each other so wonderfully. Their relationship would be even better than Jasper's and mine! And trust me that's saying a lot. Look at Bella, sitting there all lonely like and staring at the black wall, like it would giver her all of the answers. Ha! That's very unlikely. But hey, when I offer her exactly what she needs to get those answers, 'oh no Alice he doesn't like me' blind as those mole things, you would think they didn't even have eyes! Plus, Edward is being so pathetic about it. He obviously was just hitting on Bella, but doesn't have the guts to even make small talk afterwards! Ugh, I'm divorcing my family.

"Get a room." I snapped at Emmett, who was in the corner making out with Rose. He looked up at me surprised by my furious tone. I rarely released the full force of my anger on him, but tonight they were all doomed! Mwahaha. My cunning little brain started pushing it's gears. I had a job to do, and it was no easy feat. I, yes me and all my miniatureness, by myself had to break up Edward and the SheDevil, then give him and Bella enough courage to get together. Tsk, tsk, tsk. This would be much easier if the two would just admit what they feel! You can't spend thirteen years with someone and no have feelings. Cooties or not, they should have been together in first grade. I was sure about that, no positive. It didn't take an evil genius -like myself- to figure that out.

My head bobbed uncontrolably to the music, my rage needed some so of outlet for it's energy. Strong hands started rubbing massaging patterns into my shoulders, and I melted back into Jaspers chest. "What's wrong darlin'?" He asked, using his southern accent that I absolutely loved. I hated the fact that Rose had learned how to mask hers.

"Jasper!" I whined. "Why do they have to be such idiots?" He chuckled behind me, and rested his chin on my head.

"I really don't know hun. I figured them a-shoe-in' for a couple from the moment we moved here." He answered, I agreed wholeheartedly, by then we were in fifth grade and cooties was not a good enough excuse anymore.

"I really hate Lauren." I confessed, I had told him this before, but it seemed I could never say it enough. She was just a all around deceitful person.

"I know." He answered, clearly in agreement.

"No you don't Jasper! I think she's cheating on him!" He spun the barstool around so that I was facing him.

"Who?" He asked, his brow furrowed. I reached up and smoothed out the wrinkled skin, a smile teased the corner of his lips, though he was still clearly angry.

"Mike." I answered, grimacing. Newton was awful, he was the star player for the schools baseball team, and we had gym with him.

"Newton?" He asked, trying to clarify.

"No Micheal Jackson." I replied sarcastically.

"You're funny darlin' but I'm not laughing. We need proof." He replied, his brown furrowing again. I frowned.

"Will you help me tackle the world's hardest task, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked, a plan forming in my brilliant mind.

"I'd be much obliged darlin'." He replied.

I stoked his cheek effectionatly. "Okay, operation Mrs. Isabella Cullen is ago." I smiled wickedly. "Your job agent lover-boy is to acquire proof of the backstabbing currently in progress. I, agent fashion4life, -with the number instead of the word of course-, will work to increase affection between the two people in question. Objective understood?" He saluted me like a proper soldier and my grin widened. "Alright then, stage one to be started."

"And what is that sweetheart?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"We, are going to have a sleepover." I declared, already planning out the perfect outfit, to not only get Edward starstruck, but i might pick on jasper a little bit too.

"Alrighty then. Lets round up the troops, we have a mission to accomplish." He declared, dragging me to Emmett and Rosalie, who we filled in. Unsurprisingly Emmett wanted his code name to be BigBear, Rosalie was just Blondie, because she refused to have any of the idiotic names we had. Fortunately they were both in on it, and we split up to announce our little get together to Edward and Bella. I hung back to arrange it with Mom, dad, The Whitlocks, and Charlie. I was practically bouncing with excitement and eagerness. A good game of truth or dare was clearly going to be in order and because Esme was the wonderful mother she was, she offered to help with the plans. She didn't think much of Lauren either, which gave me great satisfaction!

Bella's POV

Emmett was like a bulldozers, everyone cleared the way as he practically ran towards me, through the highly crowded club. When he finally got to my seat he started jumping up and down. "Bella guess what, guess what, guess what!" He repeated.

"Emmett, sit still or you're gonna shake the entire club to the ground." I said frowning. He finally stopped but put his massive hands on my shoulders, looking intently into my eyes.

"Bella! Guess What!" He said all serious now.

"What Emmett?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"But you didn't guess!" He complained. I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed. "Oh alright! We're having a sleepover at my house!" He exclaimed like a two year old. "Alice is calling Charlie to arrange it right this minute!"

"Emmett, I have nothing to wear, plus are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, throwing a quick glance at Edward, who was a few seats down, leaning against the bar.

Emmett looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Clothes? Do you seriously think that will be a problem? And of course it's a good idea! How could you think otherwise?"

"I don't know Emmett, I guess it comes from spending too many nights at your house." I said warily, I distinctly remembered the other instances. "Wait, didn't the cops ban you from having sleepover, after that time...you..ah...you know?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, they said I wasn't allowed to have sleep overs, unless somebody locks the doors and hides the key where I can't find it, before we go to sleep." He replied grinning. "You can hide the key if you want?" I shook my head in disapproval.

"Emmet, what were you thinking?" I asked, still astounded by the whole situation.

"I like the oranges from the neighbors tree better than the ones from the grocery store." He replied defensively. "Plus he said I could come over any time I wanted."

"I don't think he meant at one in the morning, wearing nothing but your underpants and a ski mask." I scolded, we had had this conversation before, and he knew I was right, but refused to admit it.

"Whatever." He brushed it off. "Anyway so, we're leaving in about fifteen minutes, I'm gonna go have one last dance with Rosalie, and Alice with Jasper, why don't you ask Eddie to dance?" He suggested a little too nonchalant.

"It's his turn." I stated firmly. He rolled his eyes but darted off. I doubted dancing was what occupied his mind.

I noticed Jasper talking to Edward, and I assumed he was filling him in. I froze for a second when his eyes locked with mine, my whole body went rigid. He smirked, a crooked half smile, he had been using on me to get his way forever. His eyes never left mine as he stood up and seemingly floated over to me. I swallowed, trying to get the lump out of my throat. I focused on his shirt, hoping I would gain composure. He was wearing a once crisp white button up, and dark wash jeans. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, so that they exposed his perfectly, muscled arms. I was tempted to follow those muscles with my eyes but was rudely interrupted. "Bells can we talk?" Edward asked, in his smooth velvet voice that no female on the face of the planet could deny....okay maybe Missy could, but that's besides the point.

"Uh, yea." I stuttered, still focusing on anything but his face. The stool next to me screeched in protest as he pulled it out and sat down.

"Okay, I don't know exactly what's going on between us." He confessed, I finally looked up and his face had 'utterly confused' written all over it.

"That's easy to answer, what do you want to be going on?" I asked, finally finding my confidence.

"That's the problem, I don't know what I want. I'm in love with Lauren." I flinched at his words, and hoped he didn't see. "But she said before her plane left that we were moving too slow for her. Bella what does that mean? You're a girl, I need help." He stated his eyes seemed to be somewhere far away like he was thinking.

"Edward, you don't need me to tell you what that means. You're intelligent, you'll figure it out." I was curious now. "What else happened?" I pushed.

"Well she broke up with me, but while we were at the rink she called back and said it was a mistake. I don't know what to do." He laid his head down on his folded hands on the bar.

"Have fun." I stated simply. Isn't that what your teenage years were supposed to be about? Having a blast, doing stupid stuff, and getting caught. He grinned slightly.

"I guess I can do that. Wanna dance?" He asked, his grim morphing into his crooked smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you refrain from giving me bruises this time." Alice had been right, my hips did have slight bruises.

"I didn't want you to run away." He stated firmly, but as we went to stand, Alice appeared in the way only Alice could.

"Guys we're leaving!" She announced proudly, before snatching our hands and dragging us towards the door. Everyone was waiting outside on the sidewalk. When we got there, they started walking towards the cars, not even acknowledging our presence. When we reached the Volvo Alice declared she was riding in the jeep with Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper of course followed behind her faithfully. Edward shook his head but opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thanky you." I murmured too late for him to hear. Soon he had climbed into the driver's seat and we took off towards his house. Something about this felt wrong. Alice. The silence in the car grew, until it was quite unbearable, I decided to voice my concerns. "I think we're being duped."

"Is that so?" He asked, with a smirk in his voice.

"I think Alice is running this show, if she is, we've completely lost control over our lives." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Izzy, I lost control over my life the moment my parent brought that little devil home from the orphanage. Did I ever tell you she had me in heals that first week?" My mouth gaped open.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Really?"

"A tea party every morning, a fashion show every afternoon, and before bed, she always had to plan out MY clothes for the next day. This is when she was five, Bells you have no idea. For awhile I swear she thought I was her older sister. To her boys didn't exist." He smiled shyly, I just grinned.

"That's okay." I stated. "Remember in third grade when Alice's lunch box somehow got pudding all over the inside, because her pudding cup had been open?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"I did it."

He looked at me skeptically. "Really?" He asked, doubtful. I glared.

"Yes really, that little shrimp and decided to wanted to play Barbies the day before, little did I know, that I had to play the part of Barbie, she made me change clothes every five minutes." I knew he remembered it, because he had had to play Ken.

"I remember." He muttered. I giggled.

"It could have been worse." I warned and he nodded his head, Alice was the Tasmanian devil on red bull when you put her with clothes.

We pulled onto the winding drive that led to his house, and I started get getting anxious. We pulled up in front of their beautiful white almost plantation style home, and the jeep pulled up besides us. We all got out and Emmett let out a wolf whistle. "PARTY TIME!" He yelled before swooping up Rose in his massive arms and running her inside.

I laughed as we heard her haller- "You better not mess my hair up!" Jasper ducked his head to Alice as she giggled, before he repeated Emmett's gesture and they took off. Edward and I ran after the happy couples.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Alice was already in command when we got there, barking out orders. "Girls, you come with me! Emmett you take the boys to get their jammies on. Remember what we talked about earlier." She winked at Emmett. Great! "When we come back first, truth or dare then a movie." She declared. I paused and looked around.

"Alice, where are your parents?" Edward nodded, agreeing with me.

"Mom and dad are having a night to themselves." She declared before grabbing my hand dragging me up the stair towards her room. Once there, she had Rosalie and I sit down on her bed. Then she proceeded to rifle through her closet, sending articles of clothing flying about the room.

"Eureka!" She yelled and brought over three pairs of pajamas.

"Eureka? Really Alice?" I questioned.

"Oh just go get dressed." She commanded throwing the outfit at me. I looked down at it stunned. I held up the tiny silk nightgown. It was dark blue with white lace borders, short, and low cut.

"Alice, there is a serious lack of fabric here!" I said, worried.

"Oh you're so freaking shy. It's not like they haven't seen you in less." She said flatly. I looked at her horror struck.

"The last time I wore a bathing suit in front of them, it was a one piece and we were in fourth grade." I informed her catching on to what she meant.

"Whatever." I was dismissed that easily. Sighing I went and changed into the outfit, pulling my hair out of it's bun and letting it drape across my shoulders, and down my back. I took a deep breath and prepared for an Alice sleepover. Oh joy.

Edward's POV

"Romeo, Romeo get your butt in here." Emmett called from his room.

"Em, I've got my own P.J's." I said, walking in. They both were wearing matching sets of blue and red plaid pajama bottoms, and nothing else. Their chest stood bare. "Guys put some clothes on!" I complained.

"Nope, Alice's rules. Were playing truth or dare, no shoes no shirts. Girls don't wear shoes, guys don't wear shirts." He declared, throwing me a pair of matching bottoms.

"That seems highly unfair." I commented. Emmett smirked.

"Don't worry, room what I've heard you're going to be a very happy guy soon." He commented.

"What did you hear?" I asked suspicious.

"Bella, distinctly whine 'Alice there is a serious lack of fabric here.'" Jasper said, with a really poor imitation of Bella's voice. I stopped breathing for not even a millisecond before I recovered.

"And why would I care about that?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ugh dude, you so have the hots for her." Emmett stated plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed heavily. Was it written on my forehead?

"But I'm going out with Lauren, and I love her." I stated firmly.

"We'll see about that after tonight." Jasper challenged. I groaned.

"What is Alice up to?" I asked.

"Nothing, Now go change." Emmett commanded. I rolled my eyes and marched off to my room.

-------------


	2. Chapter 2

We were now sitting on the couch, none of wearing shirts, Emmett was chatting excessively about the dance Bella and I had shared, I looked away trying to hide the blush that spread across my cheeks. I noticed something at the top of the stairs, then heard Alice and Rose's very distinct giggling.

"Now presenting, America's three hottest girls, the sweethearts, none other than RedRose." Emmett called out. Rose appeared at the top of the stairs, smirking. Emmett's eyes bugged out. She was wearing a long, shimmery light pink night gown. He quickly recovered himself as she moved off the stairs. "Next up we have PrettyPixie." Alice came down wearing a long sleeved light yellow night gown that had white fluff along the hem and cuffs. She giggled at the meaningful look Jasper gave her and moved to stand next to Rose. "And finally, last but not least, the absolutely perfect and shy-Goddess!" I chuckled when nothing but Bella's head appeared from around the corner.

"Is this really necessary?" She squeaked. Alice nodded her head sternly, grinning evilly. Bella's eyes locked with mine and I lifted what was wrong right out of her eyes. She was saying sorry? Then she came around the corner. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown, with spaghetti straps. White lace lined the low cut neck and the hem. Her hair spilled out around her. She walked slowly, her long pale legs, gorgeous, and her face covered by the familiar blush.

Shoot me.

I didn't know how Alice knew that I loved that color on Bella, but I was very thankful. She's the prettiest thing I had ever seen. She walked right up to me, standing merely inches away. My hands twitched eager to touch, but I forced them to stay down with all my will power. She placed her finger under my chin and closed my mouth. "You're gonna catch flies." To my surprise she leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear. "We wouldn't want that Edwardo, now would we." She said with a smirk.

"Truth or dare time!" Alice squealed. I tore my eyes away from Bella to glare at her. "I'll give you two a minute." She whispered before running into Jasper's arms.

"You look beautiful Miss Swan." I murdered regaining control and confidence.

"You're not to bad yourself Cullen." She whispered. I suddenly realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt, us guys weren't the only ones getting a show tonight. I gestured to the couch with my hand.

"Shall we proceed to be unnecessarily tortured?" I asked her. She giggled, and plopped down on the couch. It would do nothing for my self control if I sat next to her. So I placed myself on the ground next to the bottle Alice had acquired. "This is how we play truth or dare, no shoes no shirt." She started. "Obviously us girls aren't wearing shoes and you guys aren't wearing shirts. Okay if the bottle lands on you you have three options instead of two. Truth or dare have to go first though. If you don't want to own up to the truth or don't want to do the dare you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on." She grinned evilly. "Do we all understand?" We nodded our heads, though i was suspicious and anxious. "Okay then. I'll go first."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Rose. "Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth." We booed at her choice, but Alice silenced us with 'the look'.

"Okay, hmm, have you ever kissed a girl?" Alice asked.

"Ewe! Of course not!" Rose squealed. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He replied, unwaveringly.

"Hmmm, stand up and sing the entire Oscar Myer Weiner song why doing jumping jacks." She stated calmly. Jasper rose of the ground fluidly.

"I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner" he started singing and jumping it was absolutely hilarious!

"That is what I truly wish to be

cause if i were a oscar mayer weiner

everyone would be in love

oh everyone would be in love

everyone would be in love with me" He sat down calmly and spun the bottle. It landed on Alice. "Truth or dare darlin'?" He asked.

She giggled. "A dare Mr. Whitlock." She replied.

He stroked his chin like he was really thinking. "I dare you to kiss me hun." She grinned and leaned over, and being the Meany she is, simply pecked him on the cheek. His brow furrowed. "That'll do for now but I'm expecting a real one later." He stated firmly. She giggled again and spun. It landed on me.

"Truth or dare Eddie?" She asked menacingly.

"Truth." I said afraid of what she had planned for a dare, I new it was bad because her lower lip puckered out in a pout, the way it did when she rarely didn't get what she wanted.

"Okay then, Is it true you don't have feelings for Lauren anymore?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"What?" I said, insulted. "Of course I still love Lauren why wouldn't I?" I threw the question at her. She just shrugged in response. I relaxed and spun. It landed on Emmett. "Truth or dare." I huffed, sort of bored already.

"Dare Eddie boy." He replied strongly.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what he was going to do, Bella had given me idea earlier. "Dress up like Barbie." I said simply. Bella snickered on the couch behind me. I had almost forgotten her presence she had been so quiet, plus I refused to look at her.

"Yes SIR!" Emmett saluted me, then disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes he came down the stairs in heels and a dress, that was when all he** broke loose. Alice took one look at the outfit and was off in a fury.

"EMMETT THOSE ARE MY JIMMY CHOOS!" She screeched grabbing the fire poker from the fire place. "AND THAT IS A RALPH LAUREN DRESS YOU IDIOT!" She started chasing him up the stairs poking him in the butt the entire way, and screaming profanities.

Emmett just kept shouting- "But Alice I look pretiful!" We all burst out laughing. We waited for them to come back. Alice walked with her head held high and the poker leaning on her shoulder like a baseball bat, Emmett followed her rubbing his butt, his lower lip jutting out as he sulked.

"Spin the bottle." She commanded Emmett. He whimpered slightly and did as he was told. It landed on Bella. I turned to see her wide eyed.

"So Bells truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Good girl, play it safe.

"Is it true that..." Alice leaned across the way, smacked his head and whispered something in his ear. "That Lauren called you a bi*** at school on Thursday and you said she was right?" My mouth hung open. I whipped around to see Bella glaring angrily at Alice, she glanced down at me but wouldn't meet my eyes.

Bella's POV

Flashback~

Alice and I were strolling down the hall, I giggled softly as she reminded me of the time we shoved birthday cake down Emmett's shirt. Lauren did her over exaggerated walk and came right up to us. Of course drawing attention from the students crowding the hall. "Hi girls!" She said pleasantly, linking her arms into Alice's, either missing or ignoring her grimace. "What are we talking about?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh, the time Bella shoved cake down Emmett's shirt, because she had spent all day making it for him and he said he wouldn't eat it because it had girl cooties on it." Alice explained, grinning at the memory.

"Ugh, Bella you can be such a bi***, it's really a shame poor Eddie doesn't see this side of you. I mean you two wouldn't even be friends if he really saw how ugly, and nasty you are." She said in her nasally voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Lauren, what ever you say."

She nodded her head in approval. "It's a shame you don't see it Alice. You could have much better friends than this slut. Don't you think it will make Eddie happier if we became best b.f.f's? I think that's what we'll do! Bella run along, I wouldn't want your rotten attitude effecting my best friend. I wonder if ugliness can rub off? Ewe! I need a shower now." She squealed running off. Alice easily slipped out of her grip and came back to join me.

"That prissy little slut is going to get my foot up her a**!" Alice said sternly, her little hands curled into fists.

"Let it go Alice." I answered pulling her away. "She makes Edward happy. Lets just leave it." I asked pleading.

"Oh the whore had not even tasted my wrath, Edward will hear about this!" She declared. I dragged her around the corner and put her back against the wall.

"You can't tell him Alice! He'd be devastated. Promise me." I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Bella how can you say that?" She asked amazed. "She just insulted you in front of everyone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Alice, I'm the geek no one cares. I don't care. You shouldn't either." I said sternly.

"But Bella-" I cut her protest off.

"But nothing Alice, promise me, not a word gets to Edward." I commanded.

"I promise." She mumbled.

"Now if I let you go, do you also promise not to go pommel her?" I asked using the puppy dog eyes on her again.

"I guess." She said, sighing heavily.

End flashback

I stared horror struck at Alice, who had just broken her promise to me. 'You promised' I mouthed, angrily.

"Emmett asked, not me." She said happily, like she had won some war. I would not give her the vindictive satisfaction of ruining Edward's relationship just so she can get what she wants. That would selfish and self-centered.

"I want to skip." I said sternly, not caring about who I had to kiss, I would not admit to anything, I didn't have the courage to sit here and watch Edward's heart break.

It was Alice's turn to glare at me. "Sweet!" Emmett yelled excited at the prospect of me kissing someone. I hoped they were a good kisser, because they would be my first. I leaned forward, ignoring Edward. I grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. I watched as it whipped around violently. It started to slow and to my horror landed on who else but, yup you guessed it! Edward. Groaning I stood.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, running up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. I leaned back against the door and slid down onto the cold tile floor. Tears started to spill down my cheeks. I couldn't believe Alice, she had violated my trust and broken a promise. I wasn't sure if my tears came from being mad or absolutely depressed. There is only so much someone can take in one day, and right now my entire body was tensed up. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was both emotionally and physically tired and my "friends" were making my day increasingly horrible. What was Alice thinking! I wanted to punch something.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away Alice!" I yelled, irritated.

"I'm not Alice." Rose's voice came from the other side, and to my surprise she seemed worried. I sighed heavily and moved away so she could come in. She sat down next to me and let out a breath. "Did she really say that to you Bella?" She asked hesitantly.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Rose, she says something like that everyday. Yesterday she said something about me never finding anyone, and she didn't know why Edward was my friend, because I'm so dull." I explained. Rosalie was lucky, she was one of the few people who didn't have to suffer Lauren, her beauty made picky on her impossible, not to mention her temper.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Who would I tell Rose? She's like that to everyone, except you guys. You and Alice are too pretty to be picked on, and the boys would have no restraint in telling Edward how awful she truly is, but the rest of the students suffer the same thing. Her degenerating comments flow unhindered. Besides I'm the geek, like I told Alice, that's how it's supposed to be."

"No, it's not." She stated firmly. "Bella, I've never told you this, but I'm jealous of you." I looked up at her shocked.

"You're the prettiest person I know and not just on the outside, but you're so pure and perfect on the inside. You love more, care more, deserve more than anyone I know." I shook my head, that wasn't true. "The only thing you've ever done wrong is to deny what you deserve." She informed me.

"Rose, I know you're tying to make me feel better, but lying just isn't the answer." I mumbled. She looked like I had just slapped her.

"Alice's right, you are totally oblivious to your own worth. You are the prettiest girl at Forks High school. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She grinned. "Trust me, Edward doesn't give bruises to every girl." I grimaced, why did they continuously have to bring up our dance?

"Rose that was nothing. He doesn't like me, he has Lauren, she's beautiful, smart, a cheerleader, and she knows what Edward wants. I've never even kissed anyone before." I said truthfully.

"One, he's head over heels, two Lauren is a slut, three only beautiful to a blind muskrat, she cheats, who gives a rats a**, and honey that's what friends are for." She answered all of my doubt in one swoop. I didn't know what to say.

There was a banging at the door. "Girls pwease come on, I gotta go potty!" Emmett whined through the door. We chuckled at his childishness and both stood up. Rose straightened my dress and then ushered me out of the room. Emmett was waiting outside. He nodded to us once then ran inside. Rose held my hand as we walked down the stairs.

It was dark, and I assumed they had started watching the movie. I stopped in the entry way, deciding not to go into the living room. "Go ahead Rose." I murmured. She nodded her head and walked away. I went back upstairs and into Alice's room. My sleeping bag was downstairs, where Alice had set it up, so I just grabbed one of her three blankets, off the bed and a pillow and laid down on the floor. Soon I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

Bella still hadn't appeared, it was almost two in the morning, and I was worried about her. I didn't want to go to sleep until I checked on her. Quietly, so as not to disturb the rest of my friends I stood up and went up stairs. I found Bella fast asleep on the floor in Alice's room. She looked uncomfortable. I was kidding myself, she looked beautiful. Her dark hair spilled out over the white pillow, her lips parted slightly, her eye lashes laying on her cheeks. The old lady from the skating rink was right. How could you not fall for her? She moaned softly and I froze with panic, scared she would wake up and see me standing here, but she just rolled over and muttered something. Curious I stepped closer wanting to hear what she was saying. I really hoped my feet wouldn't creek or anything. She rolled again, it looked like she wasn't sleeping well.

"No, no don't mom, it's dangerous, you'll fall!" She said, sounding slightly panicked. I immediately knew what she was dreaming about, and the idea made my heart lurch. When Bella and I were in third grade she and her mom had gone to the cliffs in La Push. Bella being the sensible one, even back then had warned her mother of straying too close but Renee had been curious, much like myself. Her weight crumbled the soft rock and she went over the edge, caught up by a rip current and drowned. Bella hadn't talked for weeks, somehow she found a way to blame it on herself. She couldn't stay closed in for too long though, our group wouldn't let it. We quickly went into disaster mode and it was nonstop fun. She had a ball that week.

I was pulled out of my reverie by her mumbled words. "I'm not dull Lauren! And, and, I'm pretty too. No Alice, don't hit her. Edward, Edward would be unhappy." She tossed again. What did she mean? Lauren would never be like that and why would Alice want to hit her, and why would I be unhappy. So many questions! I had to talk to her alone. As silently as possible I crept closer, gently i moved the hair out of her face. "Bella? Bella, can you wake up?" I asked, hoping she would.

"Edward?" She murmured but still not waking up. "Hmm, I love you." I barely heard it, it was like a whisper but she said it. Didn't she? I decided quickly to ignore it for now, I wouldn't be like my sister and use your sleep talking against you.

"Bella?" I shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Around two thirty in the morning. I'm sorry to wake you, but I want to talk, and this is the only time we'll get to be alone." I apologized hoping she wouldn't roll over and go back to sleep on me.

"Okay." She replied wistfully. She held out her hands and I took it, helping her up. "We talking in here?" She asked looking around, her eyes narrowed. "Did you say two?"

"Yes lo- Bella sorry everyone else is asleep downstairs." WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT? I internally scolded myself for the almost slip, I only ever called Lauren love, and that's because I really did love her, but I had to admit I did have feelings for Bella and that's why I was so confused.

She nodded seeming to have missed it. "We talking in your room?" She asked. I smiled softly and lead her there. Once inside she sat on the bed. I decided to sit at my computer chair, thinking it better. "Bella we need to talk." I stated firmly.

"You said that already." she reminded me.

"Okay, well, do you not like Lauren?" I asked, she was my friend, if she didn't like Lauren she should have told me, though I could see her reasoning.

"Nope. I think Lauren is perfectly fine." She giggled. I was starting to think she was incoherent.

"Bella where are you?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward, lala town? We're in your room, I'm sitting on your bed, wearing this stupid skimpy outfit Alice put on me and you're over at your computer desk looking like it's torture to be in my presence." Maybe she is coherent..."I do like Lauren, and if I didn't I wouldn't tell you." She declared. I grimaced.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're my friend, and I want you to be happy." She replied honestly. "Plus, I could never bare to tell you the truth." That just made me wonder what the truth was.

"Bella?" I was going to tell her I love her, right then and there but when she looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't speak anymore. Images of our shared dance, where I held her so tight, afraid she would vanish from my arms, watching her dance, feeling her hips moved beneath my hands, where I came so close to crushing my lips to hers. "You owe me a dance!" I blurted out, without thinking. She had said she would dance with me, but we were interrupted. She looked at me skeptically.

"Here? Now?" She asked glancing around my room. "There's no music, it's the middle of the night,and I don't think you're thinking straight." Hmm I wonder why I'm not thinking properly? Hello, earth to amazingly drop dead gorgeous Bella, you have super powers you know?

"It doesn't matter." I stated, getting up and walking over. I grabbed her hand like I had done at the club. She got up willingly, and I drew her into the middle of the room. "How about a slow song this time?" I asked, wrapping her hands around my neck and linking my own behind her. I started swaying and she giggled.

"This is so weird." She said.

"Would you like music?" I asked, willing to give her anything. She nodded her head, so I started humming, soon the tune had me singing lyrics that I made up as i went along. It probably sounded stupid. "I twirl you around, like you're my own little doll, you dip your head and smile at me like it's nothing at all. You don't know how your smile effects me, how dizzy I get, how I've loved and cared for you since the first day we met. Love is a curious things, sometimes even scary, but when you swoop in you erase it all away, like some magical fairy. My worries disappear and my heart truly sings, it beats too fast like a hummingbird's wings. And I don't know what to say or how to make you see, that I love you Isabella swan you're the only one for me." She stepped back, shocked by my confession. I let my head hang, it was wrong of me to do this to her. It was my fault all of this happened.

I looked up at her and held out my arms for a hug, as an apology. She gladly came but when her head rested against my chest I knew something was different. "I don't want to hear you ever say that again Edward Cullen, Lauren loves you, and you love her. that's how it's supposed to be. Just because Alice decides to dress me lie this you can't change your mind. I won't let her come between you two, whether I like her or not." I was shocked by what she said, I couldn't tell if this meant she didn't love me, or that she valued our friendship more. I was even more confused than before.

"Okay miss Swan, but one more thing." I replied, not believing I was about to do this, but if this was the only night I have, then I'm going to use it. "You have to kiss me still. It's the rules of the game." She pulled back, just as shocked as I was by my saying this. I stared into her eyes and she gazed back into mine. Slowly I brought my head closer, using one of the hands I had wrapped around her to pull her head up. I could feel her hot breath on my skin, taste it in my mouth. And then our lips met. I was as gentle as possible, mostly because i could tell that she was holding back. She was kissing like...oh my god. I pulled away and stared at her shocked.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How come you never told me, you've never been kissed?" I asked. She blushed crimson.

"I never told you I had been kissed, did I?" She asked nervously. I thought back, and she hadn't. She hadn't even had a boyfriend.

"So, I'm your first kiss then? At seventeen?" I arched my eye brow, skeptical, though the proof was there. She just nodded her head. "Well then, you're doing it all wrong." Stated before crushing my lips to hers once more, smiling while I let loose. I wanted entrance to her mouth but knew that would frighten her. Our lips moved perfectly, like only ones meant to be together can, i enjoyed every minute of it, especially knowing, my lips were the only ones to ever touch hers. Soon we had to pull away for air, both her and I were breathing raggedly.

"I hoped you enjoyed that." She huffed, resting her head back on my chest. "it's the only kiss from me you'll ever get." With that she pulled away, staring at the floor and walked out, shutting my bedroom door behind her. How in the world am I going to sleep after that? Screw sleeping, how am I going to stay with Lauren? All feelings I had fore her were gone, erased when our lips met, but according to Bella she was never going to let me be with her. Either she didn't want me or she truly was one he** of a friend.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon. It wafted through the room like it's own gravitational force. Along with it came the distinctive smell of cinnamon. I moaned softly, inhaling the luxurious scent and taking it deep into my soul. I kept my eyes shut tight, trying to bring back the most beautiful dream anyone on the face of the earth had ever had. Edward I were dancing in his room, the light was murky, do to the darkness that swallowed the rest of the house. He was humming a melody I had never heard before, and I closed my eyes in pleasure, giving myself to the moment. He started softly singing, no more like whispering, lyrics. They plainly stated he was in love with me. This is where I did the stupid thing that turned it into a nightmare. I had told him I wasn't interested. I couldn't do that to Lauren, and I knew it had nothing to do with me personally, it had to do with the lack of clothing I wore even in the dream. Did I mention the wonderful kiss we shared? Oh yea, I wanted to faint after that.

I sighed as sunlight filtered through my eyelids in a reddish glow. I didn't want to wake up though! I brought the blanket closer, fending off the early morning cold and squeezed my eyes tighter, but as hard as I tried I was still waking. Back to the real world, I thought dramatically. Lauren would be coming back today, and my hopes would once more be in vain, though I don't think even that changed in the last day. Still keeping my eyes shut tight I stretched and yawned. I noticed the distinct salty taste that tears leave on my lips, and suddenly remember I had been crying. I laid there for a few seconds, unmoving, as was my usual morning ritual, waiting for the day to actually hit me. It wasn't the day ahead but the increasingly scrumptious smells wafting up from down the stairs.

Finally, much to my chagrin, I pulled my eyes open. Alice's bright yellow room was a slight shock at first but then I adjusted, accepting that I needed to apologize to the over exuberant pixie and once again thank Rose for her uncharacteristic helpfulness the previous night. usually the roles were reversed, and i was angry at Rose for doing something that insulted me, and Alice was the one to comfort. I groaned again as I remember the fact that this afternoon was dress shopping. Alice's "grown up" version of pretending I'm Barbie. If i'm not mistaken she and ken are both blondes! I made a point to remind her of this repeatedly though like she often did, I was ignored. I wrapped the blanket around myself and some how managed to stand, still be enticed by the promise of by cinnamon buns and crispy bacon. I didn't know who was cooking but I wouldn't mind if they came and moved in with me. Actually i'll pay them to wake me up like this everyday. I wondered into the hall and glanced around. I could clearly hear the shower running in the guest bathroom that was most often used when we stayed over, and not just from my random crying jags.

Laughter floated up from the first floor, everyone sounded happy. A small smile played on my lips. I quickly walked down stairs, following the conversation into the kitchen. My face flushed when everyone turned to look at me. Emmett nodded his head and raised his glass of o.j., Rose smiled timidly, and Alice grinned widely. "Apology accepted." She chirped, before turning back to her plate.

"Right back at 'cha." I muttered. Edward was standing at the stove, and I looked at him bewildered. "What the h*** are you doing?" I asked, being blunt, for some reason I felt like I had been up all night. Besides, Edward never cooked, in fact he avoided the kitchen like the plague. The only thing he could cook was anything that said the word, MICROWAVABLE on it...or so I thought. I leaned over to see a big plate of cinnamon buns and bacon like i had predicted, along with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. I glanced over at him suspiciously. "And why is there a collection of my favorite breakfast foods?"

"If I knew you were going to complain I wouldn't have made them." He said defiantly, successfully avoiding all of my questions.

"No, no I'm not complaining!" I rushed, snatching a pancake before he could take it away. "Just curious." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You know what they say." He waggled the spatula at me dissaprovingly.

to amaze me

"You look tired Bella." Emmett comment, with a grin on his face.

"Weird dreams." I confessed, drenching the pan cakes I now had stacked on the plate in syrup.

"Were they good?" Edward asked, acting overtly innocent. I looked around the room, everyone was still staring at me, most of them expectantly.

"I guess." I mumbled, uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"I thought so." Emmett's grin grew more pronounced before he shoved a fork full of pancakes down his throat. I snagged a piece of bacon, and began munching on it.

"How did you guys sleep?" I asked trying to return the conversation to safer subjects. There was a chorus of murmured goods and very wells. Jasper came down stairs and pecked Alice on the cheek, before taking up the seat next to her. After that we sat in silence, until Alice finished eating that is.

"Okay Bella, I've suffered long enough, my sheets do not count as an outfit!" She declared. "Go take a shower, than meet Rosalie and I in my room." It never ceased to amaze me how much of a little dictator she could be.

"Fine!" I declared, popping the last piece of my warm gooey, cinnamon roll into my mouth and then licking my fingers. I cocked my head to the side when i noticed the odd expression on Edward's face, but i shook it off, dashing away to do as my commander ordered.

The hot water eased my muscles and woke me up. For some reason I kept returning to the odd dream, it seemed so real. I finally came back to reality when the hot water started to scald me skin. I touched my lips trying to remember clearly the feeling my dream had ignited. It all seemed impossible, and I knew that I shouldn't let myself fall for these fantasies, but they were so tempting and wonderful. Finally I turned the water off and stepped out, I swayed in placed remembering the dance. I hummed the tune from the dream as I started to dry off. I was in a surprisingly good mood and I spun around almost gracefully, entering the hallway. I quickly crossed into Alice's room where she was waiting. I practically skipped over, still humming to myself. Who cares if I kinda told him to bug off in the dream. It was still the best dream I've ever had, including the one where we had an Earth quake where Lauren died and my mom came back to life.

"You're very perky this morning." Alice commented, sitting at her vanity a blow dryer in one hand, a brush in the other. She was grinning that evil Alice grin that you should always back away from.

"I bet she is." Rose muttered. I decided to ignore it, grabbing the clothes they had laid out for my on the bed and going back into the bathroom to change. Thankfully today was simple peach colored t-shirt with a really cool tattoo like graphic design and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Normally I would object to the jeans but I knew I would be wearing boots today, it was too cold in the house not to have snowed or sleeted last night. This shopping trip was just getting better and I walked back into the room Alice hadn't moved but Rosalie now held a pair of what looked like boots, but they had so many straps and ties it could have been a sky diving jacket for all I knew. "Put these on, while Alice and I do your hair." She instructed, throwing me the shoes. I only caught one, the other tumbled to the ground, where I quickly snagged it and sat down in the chair Alice had vacated.

"What's with all the extra stuff today?" I question, watching them tug at my hair in the mirror.

"Duh, shopping with Lauren, we're not going to give her a reason to insult you today." Alice replied turning on the blow dryer and ending conversation. I suddenly noticed what they were wearing. Alice wore a draped light blue sleeveless top, a pair of boot cut faded jeans, and some of those wedge shoes, that look like sandals in a little darker blue than her shirt. Rose had on a a bright red wrap shirt with long sleeves and dark wash boot cut jeans, along with some very dangerous looking boots. I paled next to them. I turned to look in the mirror when Alice yelped. "No! No, no, no, no! This is all wrong." Both Rose and I turned to see what the problem was.

"Alice what are you freaking about now?" Rosalie asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Lauren just texted Edward and I that her plain got in early, she wants us to meet her at the air port and go straight to shopping from there. That means we only have half an hour before we leave." She whined.

"Then get your butt in gear." Rose said, taking over. They went into high speed mode, insisting that I didn't get to look.

Just as Alice squealed "Done!" Emmett stuck his head in the door way.

"Wow Bells, you look good!" He exclaimed, Rose glided over and smacked his head.

"Bella looks good everyday." Alice stated confidently. I held back a giggle.

"Okay then.' He shrugged his shoulders. "Eddie boy says that if ya'll aren't down in five minutes for me to drag you there." He stated firmly. Rosalie arched her eyebrows at him in a look that clearly said 'I dare you to try that.'

"What happened to good old fashion, 'Or else I'm leaving you here'?" I questioned, he just shrugged again.

"BELLA, ALICE, ROSE! IF YOU DON"T COME DOWN NOW I'M NOT TURNING THE HEATER ON IN THE CAR!" Edward's distinct voice yelled. We all grabbed our jackets and rushed down the stairs, Emmett catching me before I fell. I had been right. Outside a think blanket of white coated everything. We all groaned in unison mostly because we knew what was coming later on.

"Emmett." Alice said sternly. "We don't have time today for a snowball fight." His face clearly dropped and we all laughed at the pouty almost puppy like expression, before climbing into the car. Not sure I could handle being by Edward after my dream I slid into the back seat with Rose, while Alice glared at me, but then sat up front.

As the car turned on, warm air blasted through the heaters and there was a collective sigh. The reprieve from our short venture into the cold was welcomed. We pulled out of the drive and the car was still quiet, no one had said anything yet, so I decided to break it.

"I never got to say thank you for breakfast this morning." I commented. "I didn't know you could cook." I watched Edward sigh heavily with curiosity.

"You can't live with Esme and not learn something." He stated, I grinned. Esme was always in the kitchen, when she wasn't working on redecorating her home. It had been redesigned at least two time since school started. It got quiet again.

"Ugh this is so boring." Rose whined. "Turn on the radio." Edward did as he was told, and soon Love Games was playing. All three girls grinned to each other and started singing, Edward looked thoroughly embarrassed that he had to sit in the car through this. After the song was over Rose turned to look at me.

"Bella, I never noticed but you have a good voice." She commented. I blushed scarlet, no one noticed because Pocket Full Of Sunshine came on. The entire ride went like that, much like it did the day before, only with a very disgruntled Edward in the car with three girls. I grinned vindictively when I realized he would have to go shopping with us.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

Bella seemed absolutely clueless. She acted like nothing had ever happened, like we hadn't kissed, like I hadn't fallen so hard for her that my butt figuratively was sore. I couldn't tell if she thought it was all a dream (and whether or not that dream was good or bad) or if she was plainly ignoring me. Her comments at breakfast had me leaning towards option one, but Bella continued to constantly surprise me. Like now, with her laughing and singing in the back seat careless. I ran my hand through my hair. I had been trying to ignore last night like she seemed to be able to do all night, but had folded in the morning, when I went to check on her. I wanted to do something special so I cooked. I had watched Esme do it a million times and I knew exactly what to make. Plus I loved the fact that now-a-days everything came with instructions for dimwits like me.

As we pulled into the airport I prepared myself for dealing with Lauren, who apparently I'm supposed to stay with according to Bella's orders. I couldn't deny her anything, so if she wanted me to stick with Lauren for some reason, I could do that. "I'll be back." I called, before getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the warning." One of them called out after me. This was going to be pure torture. I just knew it. When I reached baggage claim, Lauren was already there waiting, her hot pink bags stacked in a pile next to her.

"Eddie!" She screamed, before running up to me. I wrapped her up in a hug that was genuine, I had really missed her. "I missed you so much." She whined, pulling back. I smiled down at her, but before I knew what was happening she was kissing me, I tried to return it, but was feeling extremely odd. She pulled away. "What's wrong Eddie?" She asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. She was wearing bright green eyeshadow and her normally blonde lashes were coated with mascara.

"Nothing sweat heart, just a little tired, that's all." I lied.

"Okay then. I'm gonna head out to the car, can you grab my bags?" She asked, fluttering her lashes.

"Of course." I answered walking over and lifting the luggage. I couldn't believe all of this was for just one day. I followed behind her like some cracked up pack mule. When I finally got back to the car, Alice was already in the back, and Lauren was in the front seat chatting away. I loved how they all got along so well, despite last night, I knew they would have told me if they didn't like her. I shoved the bags in the back and resigned myself to the torture that was ahead. Shopping with Alice was sure to be awful.

When I got back in all conversation stopped. They looked at me suspiciously, trying to get out of the awkward moment I turned the radio back on and hoped they would sing, they didn't. Everyone was quiet, until we reached the department store. Then the explosion took place.

Alice jumped out and ran inside with the other girls hot on her tail, except Bella who rolled her eyes and walked forward at a normal pace. I followed them in at an even slower pace. The store was big, and had a special department set up with fancy dresses for the proms going on around this area. Alice was already rifling through the racks, Rose was holding up a dark purple floor length gown up in a mirror, Lauren was chatting with her, and Bella held back just watching the commotion. She spotted me and came over.

"Do you know what the theme is?" She asked worriedly. That's right she didn't know about that.

"I'm not exactly sure, they just said that girls should wear purple formal dresses and boys have to wear tuxes." I explained. She looked upset, like something was wrong.

"What's the problem?" I asked. She glanced over at me and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She replied sternly. I nodded accepting the reply. Bella could be extremely stubborn when she made up her mind.

Lauren whipped around when she heard my voice. "Eddie, you're not allowed to see our dresses until the day of, it's like a wedding." She winked at me. "Go shoe, find something else to occupy yourself."

"Whatever." I mumbled, perfectly fine. I worked my way to the sports department. I was looking for a new basket ball for at home when someone walked up to me.

"Well hello there again!" I turned to see the woman from the skating ring.

"Hi?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"Well what are you up to?" She asked pleasantly, she spotted the balls. "Oh you're a basketball player are you. Hmm, sports are a good thing, they help you stay in shape. Most people don't count ice skating as a sport, but it burns energy doesn't it?" She grinned, as if she had made a joke, I smiled back.

"Yes ma'am." I replied politely.

"Oh don't call me ma'am." She sighed. "Bells does that all the time, it makes me feel old! Call me Missy, everyone does." She said sternly. I smiled slightly.

"Well Missy, can i help you with anything?" I asked, Esme would have been angry if I hadn't asked.

"Oh, no no no, I'm quite alright." She replied, to my surprise she picked out a ball. "Oh, I haven't played with one of these in years, I wonder if I still got game?" Then she set the basket she was carrying down and started dribbling. "Oh look at that!" She said amused. I smiled and picked up my own ball. I started dribbling to weaving the ball in and out of my legs, to my great surprise she copied my move. "Oh this is great fun." She pointed to the basket hoop that was set up at the end of the aisle. "Can you make it from here?" She asked.

I grinned, with perfect form I sent the ball right towards the net, watching it swoosh in. "Oh very good." She complimented. Then I watched as she eyed the ball and then the basket for a minute, before taking her position and shooting. The ball bounced off the back board and the rolled right in. She held up her hand for a high five, and I obliged pleasantly surprised by her skill.

We played for a little while, surprisingly she was actually good. After about fifteen minutes we had to quit because the manager came over and yelled at us. After that I followed her to the grocery section of the store, and helped her like I often did my mom. She was very thankful but soon the conversation turned back to none other than Bella.

"So have you told her yet?" She asked nonchalantly. We were currently in the frozen foods aisle.

"Yes, I did but I think she thought it was a dream." I explained. She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "I told her last night, after everyone else was asleep, it was like two in the morning." I confessed, she shook her head in disapproval.

"Well, you know what they say, admitting you have a problem is the first step in recovery." She replied, picking up a bag of peas.

"I don't have a problem!" I said defiantly.

She looked back at me with the 'are you sure about that?' look. "Seems we're back to square one." She muttered.

"Besides she told me not to tell her ever again, that I should stay with Lauren, that it was the right thing." I hurried to get her to see my side. For some reason this woman made me want to constantly explain myself.

"It's because she's down right selfless." She sighed heavily. "Do you think I should get fresh carrots or frozen ones?" She asked.

"Frozen ones last longer, but fresh ones taste better, depends on when you plan to make them." She nodded her head in approval.

"Fresh it is." She said putting the carrots back.

"What do you mean by selfless?" I asked, wanting to get back on topic.

"I mean, she feels the need to take on everyone's problems as her own, their pain is her pain- and trust me that girl is in pain." She answered.

I narrowed my eyes, I didn't like the sound of that. "What does that have to do with the situation?"

"Do you think that she would be able to ruin a relationship that's been going strong for.." She looked like she was calculating something for a moment. "Two years right? Well, she doesn't have the heart for it, she's always been a gentle soul." She smiled fondly. "Meat lovers or three cheese?"

"Meat lovers." We both said together, I chuckled.

"She is gentle isn't she." I smiled as I rememberer all of our years together. "But why wouldn't she tell me if she had feelings for me all these years?" I asked, sort of already knowing.

"As strong as that girl is, she's a coward, like you." She said simply. I sighed heavily.

"I know." I replied truthfully.

"Ah yes, I remember my first true love." She said wistfully.

"You had more than one?" I asked, skeptical.

"Oh yes." She replied seriously. "You see love is a tricky thing, you thought you had true love with Lauren didn't you?" She countered. I nodded. "Well, I met my match on February 3rd nineteen eighty two. Now there was a man. A lot like you. Except he had a mouth on him, always getting into trouble." She laughed. "Actually I bet you do too, don't you? Free with the sarcasm are we?" She asked. I smiled, she took it for agreement and continued. "I thought so. After awhile he decided to leave, said he didn't love me." Her face grew sad as she remembered. "But fortunately he came back, and explained he had been in trouble with some people and had done it for my own good. That's what true love is, when you can deny your love to save someone."

"Where is he now?" I asked curious.

"Oh he passed three years ago, it was his time. It still feels like he's with me though, sometimes I find myself setting an extra plate for dinner, or asking him a question. It's like he never left." Her response was genuine. I could tell the passing of her loved one wasn't something that brought her great sadness.

"That's a great story." I told her truthfully. She patted my arm.

"Yours will be even better." She said effectionatly.

"Edward Cullen please report to check out counter number five, your party is waiting for you. Alice this is so stupid. I know but it's fun!" We both turned to look at the speaker over head, where Alice and Rose voice had clearly come from.

I laughed at their antics. "I guess I've got to go." I said sadly.

"I'll be seeing you around." She replied firmly. I smiled on last time then turned and headed for the front of the store.

Bella's POV

As soon as Edward disappeared the real Lauren came out. "Gawd, Bella what are you wearing?" She asked, her nose turned up.

"It happens that that shirt is mine." Alice said defiantly. "I made her wear it, I think it looks cute on her, especially with the jacket." I groaned at her use of the no back talk attitude.

"Whatever." Lauren snorted, then held up a really pretty purple gown with an angled draped hem. and spaghetti straps. "Ewemygawd, I love this." The gushed. Rosalie looked like she was in pain.

"It's gorgeous." She commented dryly, Lauren seemed to miss it though.

"I'm going to get it." She squealed. Well that was easy, i thought to myself, thinking about those stupid Staples commercials. Alice went to go help Rose tie the back of one of the dresses she was trying on, so I was left with alone with the queen of Horror-ville. "Bella." She sighed dramatically. "I think we need to talk."

"Whats up?" I said secretly wishing she would just evaporate then the world would be a much better place.

"I think I'm loosing Eddie." She confessed. "We've been going out for two years, and he hasn't let us get past stage two." I looked at her confused.

"Stage two?" I asked.

She shook her head. "That's right you've never had a boyfriend before. Okay lemme explain, stage one is just small kisses and stuff, two is full blown make out sessions and I bet you can guess what stage three is." I grimaced, bad mental pictures.

"Yes." I answered. "I can just guess."

"Well, I've tried to make it work but it hasn't. I think he might have personal issues if you know what I mean." I stared at her blankly, I couldn't believe she was having this conversation with me. Of all the freaking people on the planet she could talk to, she had to corner me alone. "Or he's gay and doesn't want anyone to know. It would really be a shame if he was, I mean he's a great kisser." She nodded her head and bit her lip as if she was remembering.

"Did you ever think that maybe he's a gentle man?" I asked trying not to blow up on her. "That he has morals? Like waiting till after your married?"

She looked at me shocked. "I didn't think of that. EwMygawd, do you think he's going to propose!" I closed my eyes tight, praying that when I opened them she wouldn't be there.

"I don't know Lauren. I'm not good with relationships." I replied.

"I really don't know why I'm asking you, you've never had a boyfriend or been on a date. You know I can see why people wouldn't like you. You don't have much of a personality, your selfish, rude, incansiterate and just plain boring." She said in her nasally voice.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." I muttered so she couldn't hear. "Thanks for the advice Lauren, I really do appreciate it." I smiled at her condesendingly. "Not." I coughed. She didn't hear.

"I'm really a nice person, I don't know why all of the kids at school don't like me. Eddie is the only one who actually cares, you hate everyone so the fact that your nice to me must mean you like me too, but that's it. Even my best friend Alice doesn't really like me. I can't see why I care anyway, they are all a bunch of ugly pigs but I do." She sighed heavily standing so that she could play with her bleach blonde hair in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Alice asked coming out in a mid length dark purple spaghetti strap dress, with a lighter strip under the bust line, it looked really good on her.

"Wow Alice, that looks amazing!" I complimented.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice squealed. "Why don't you try this one on?" She asked handing my a strapless purple one. I agreed reluctantly and went to change. The dress looked alright on me, emphasizing some of my curves, but I didn't see the point in looking extremely fancy if I was going alone.

I stepped out nervously and Alice smiled the 'I know something you don't' smile. "What do you think?" I asked timidly.

"It looks okay, the best we're going to do. It's a shame you're not prettier Bella, I think that dress was made for someone with more style too." Lauren commented. Alice briefly glared before turning to me.

"It's a keeper!" She declared with a confusing wink. Rose's dress was really pretty too, a floor length almost cranberry color with a tie in the front and a peep top, with intricate lace. It looked stunning on her. After everyone changed back into their shopping outfits we proceeded to the front of the store. Edward still hadn't appeared and I was starting to worry, apparently Lauren shared my sentiments.

"I wonder where Eddie is?" She said as we neared the check out counter. I swear if she calls him that again I'll start calling her Lauri and see how she likes it.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Alice grabbed mine and Rose's hands and dragged us up to the cashier. "Can I see that?" She asked pointing to the phone they used for the speakers.

"I'm sorry miss but only employees are allowed to use it." The woman stated firmly.

"Not even for a hundred?" Alice taunted, pulling one out and flaunting in front of the woman's face.

"Yes Ma'am." The woman replied, snatching the money and moving out of the way.

Alice skipped over and picked it up. "Edward Cullen please report to check out counter number five, your party is waiting for you." She said sounding all formal. I giggled.

"Alice this is so stupid." Rosalie complained, we heard it echo over the speaker and laughed louder.

"I know but it's fun!" Alice exclaimed finally putting it down. Not five minutes passed before Edward was running up to us with a big grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Guess who I just ran into?" He asked giving me a meaningful look.

"I know, I know, picked me!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alice?" Edward replied playing along.

"The easter bunny!" She exclaimed. Rose looked at her like she was insane.

"In January? Uh huh it was Santa making lat runs." She said smirking.

"No it wasn't." I scolded. "It was a giant rabbit eating yogurt." I just said the first random thing that came to mind.

"Wrong, wrong, right." Edward replied grinning.

I smiled. "Really! Ooh What do I win?" I asked, ignoring Lauren's eye roll.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked as she finished ringing up our dresses.

"Nope." Alice replied cheerily.

"Okay thank you for shopping with us, have a nice day." Alice grinned at the woman before taking the bags.

"Who did you really run into?" I asked as we started to head back out to the car.

"Missy." He replied, I smiled.

"She's really something ain't she." I asked. Lauren looked curious.

"Who's Missy?" She questioned.

"The woman who runs the skating rink." I explained. "We've been good friends for awhile now."

"Yea, It really surprised me when she started playing basketball with me." Edward said still sounding a little surprised now.

I laughed. "She almost went pro but decided against it." I informed him. His smiled grew.

"Really? That's so cool." Lauren interceded obviously eager to be in the conversation. She gave me the stink eye. I'm smart enough to know when I'm not welcome, so I smiled once more and caught up to Alice and Rose, who were chatting excitedly about the dance., mentally preparing myself for the long ride home.

Emmett's POV

Around six Edward came home. The poor guy looked beat. Alice danced around him and flew up the stairs, no doubt to call Jasper. I turned my attention back to my brother, clapping him on the shoulder. "You alright man? You look like a dead man walking."

"Not helping Em." He muttered, always having to be a smart a**.

"No seriously dude what's up?" I asked, trailing after him into the kitchen. I watched as he rifled though the fridge and pulled out a frozen macaroni and cheese meal, glancing at the instruction he started automatically making it.

"Can you imagine the torture having to drive an hour from Port Angeles with Rose, Alice, Bella, and Lauren?" He asked distantly, as if he was reliving the horror.

"Wow." I replied impressed. "I'm surprised you can still hear."

"That's just it Em." He turned to stare at me, his meal forgotten. "They didn't talk! Not one said a word the entire ride back! I swear that none of them are speaking to me! I have absolutely no clue what's going on!" He sounded like someone was repeatedly shooting him in the foot. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, I had no clue what to tell him.

"Dude, you've gotta get your act together. That's hostile territory there. You can't expect them to be all giddy while your hanging with your girlfriend after telling them you were smooching their best friend at two o'clock in the morning!" I said exasperated. I really needed to talk to Alice, this couldn't go on much longer. We had school tomorrow and he looked like he just rolled out of a stack of hay!

"I know man, but I can't choose. You've got Rosalie and she's perfect for you, but as far as I see it both of them are perfect for me. I can't find a fault in either of them. Then, I told you what Bella said last night! How am I supposed to interpret that? She told me to get lost!" He banged his head on the fridge. I walked over and caught him just as he was about to do it again.

"Giving yourself a concussion isn't going to help." I was oh so tempted to blurt out what a freaking imbecile the whore was but I knew Alice would be p.o-ed if i did, so I kept that to myself.

"I know, I know." He muttered.

"Hello boys, what going on?" Esme walked into the room, smiling brightly, completely unaware of the early life crisis Edward was currency facing. The one his loyal brother and sister had to somehow maneuver him out of.

"Nothing mom, just cussing, smoking, and drinking." I replied nonchalantly.

She narrowed her eyes in clearly mock anger. "Emmett, you keep teasing me like that and one of these days I'm going to pretend to believe you,

-but the grounding you get won't be so pretend." She replied, her tone happier.

I saw a brief smile on Edward's face, and I was hoping he would mention this to mom. She could always help, even if it was nothing more than making a big batch of brownies. Mmmm, mom's brownies, with the chocolate chunks and all that warm, delicious, gooey, goodness. Perfection. Focus Emmett! I silently scolded myself for letting my thoughts wander. "Actually mom, Eddie boys having a bit of girl trouble." I said, he glared at me.

"Please Emmett not tonight! I've had to listen to that all day long!" He complained. I snickered at his disgust.

"Oh really?" She answered, leaning against the counter, her attention on Edward. You could tell she was highly interested. "Did you finally tell her you loved her?" She asked, immediately jumping to the right conclusion.

Edward through his hands into the air in exasperation. "Yes mom, I told her, are you happy? But she told me to bugger off and that I should stick with Lauren, who I also love just somehow in a different way! I can't deny either of them so i'm stuck in a relationship that was already on edge trying to please the two women I love, when what I really want goes against both of their wishes! And, and Bella told me I could never kiss her again!" He said in a big huff. He took a long breath and eyed us both, with a look that was somewhere between pleading and glaring. I felt sorry for the poor kid. His life reminded me of a pretzel. Twisted up in every way. Mmm warm and toasty, right out of the oven with a sprinkling of salt. Snap out of it! Maybe it would be better to give advice and work out emotional problems when I didn't have an empty stomach.

"You kissed her?" Mom gasped, a bright smile lighting up her features. "Ooh! That's so exciting!"

"Mom! Do you have selective hearing?" Edward questioned clearly worrying about her sanity. I knew she was just trying to bring a happier note to the conversation.

"Don't patronize me Edward Cullen." She said sternly, always the mother. I grinned.

"Yes mom." He answered, lowering his head a little.

"Edward, you know I love you, dearly. But honey, whether you want to or not, you have to make a choice." She stated.

"I understand that, I just don't know what to choose!" He exclaimed. His food dinged in the microwave but he ignored it. My stomach growled but I tried to think around that.

"Why don't you boys eat something and then go up to bed. You have school in the morning and you need sleep. Alice told me you guys were up late last night." She finished effectively ending the conversation and then gliding out of the room.

I wavered in the door way, torn between needing to talk to Alice badly, but also being extremely food deprived. Finally I ran to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips before dashing out of the room and up the stairs, leaving behind a very confused, tired, unhappy Eddie boy.

Alice was waiting on the landing for me. "Emmett!" She hissed angrily. I held my hands out to defend myself, preparing for her ensuing anger.

"What did I do this time Alice?" I demanded.

"Nothing! Yet! We are still going for the plan but a few things need to be changed. Tomorrow at school your going to take this video camera, " She said holding out a piece of expensive looking equipment. "and talk to Mike, have Jasper film it from a hidden spot, knowing him he'll want to gloat. We'll have his confession on tape. I'll do the same with Lauren, and then..." She trailed off suggestively.

"And then?" I pressed, eager for the final stage of Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"Then you give me the videos and I work my wonderful Alice magic. For good measure we'll also tape how she acts towards Bella." She answered narrowing her eyes.

"What she doing to Bella?" I asked, I heard what they said last night but Lauren was like that to all the kids.

"You know how she normally acts?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, it's started to get worse when Bella's around. She's going out of her way to publicly insult her and insists on being rude and obnoxious." She explained, I grimaced. I hated the devil woman.

"She's going to pay." I said sternly.

"I know." Alice grinned maliciously and I took a step back slightly intimidated. "You better go, you know what Esme will say if she catches you with another bag of chips in your room." I took her advice and scurried away.

``````````````````````**********:)***********``````````````````

Third period had just finished and jasper was trailing behind me, the camera recording, but unseen. I caught up with Newton easily throwing my arm around his shoulder and steering him off the main path.

"So Mike." I started trying to think of a way to broach the subject. I figured blunt would be the best option. "I hear your doing Lauren." I stated. he grinned and I grimaced.

"Oh yeah." He replied nodding his head. "Apparently your brother wouldn't so she came scurrying to me." He said proudly.

"How long?" I asked disgustedly.

"About five months now?" He asked as if he couldn't remember. He was an absolute moron. What idiot tells the brother of the boyfriend of the girl he's cheating with...wait did that make sense?... Anyway he's a fool.

"That's all I need to know." I said tartly. That's a funny word, tartly, reminds me of a lemon tart.

I turned around and gave Jasper a meaningful look, he nodded his head saying that he got what we needed. Together we cleared the way easily as we went to search for Alice. I had a feeling that whatever she was planning was going to absolutely ruin all effected. I once again flinched at the menacingly pleased look on her face as we handed over the goods.

"Thank you boys." She replied before disappearing mysteriously off into the crowd. I shook my head and turned around, heading towards my next class, surprising proud of myself. Suddenly I stopped dead and turned to Jasper.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "I don't gotta tux!" He shook his head, insultingly not surprised by my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The tension in the car was almost tangible and I eagerly jumped out just as soon as it came to a complete stop in front of my home. No one had said a word the whole way back, and I could see Edward was uncomfortable, Rose had a smug smirk, Alice was itching to say something, as she's usually unable to keep her mouth shut for long periods of time, and Lauren was just being Lauren and pretending she was the center of the world, and that our cold silence meant nothing. I waved a happy goodbye as the drove off and smiled triumphantly that I had made it through such a horrific event.

I trudged my way up to the door, my nose scrunched up in distaste. While we were in the store we had gotten the pleasure of having the sun shine for a few brief moment, just long enough to turn the snow into a mixture of sleet and flat out white mush that was extremely wet and overtly icky. I rubbed my hands together to create some warmth, before reaching up and snatching the key from it's hiding place. I fumbled as I unlocked the door, but soon I had it open.

I sighed in relief as the warm interior wash over me. "Bells is that you?" My dad's gruff voice came from the living room, I could picture him lying back on the sofa watching some sort of sports half asleep with an empty beer can and a bag of half eaten chips on the coffee table. This was the routine for him every night, and I gracefully left him to it.

"Yea Dad!" I called back, working my way down the hall. I glanced in the living room on my way passed and sure enough I was right. "You eaten yet?" I asked. Charlie could never really cook, maybe the basic stuff, but not enough to feed himself on a regular basis.

"Yea hon, there's some pizza left over on the counter." Or there was always take out. I shook my head at his bad choices, but still went in and grabbed a piece. I pored myself some milk and then sat down at the table. Ever since my mom died this is how "family dinners" were eaten, Charlie in the living room, me at the table. Looking around the house you could tell the he had never really gotten over my mom. Nothing had changed since her passing. The cabinets were still the faded yellow she had painted them, the walls a pale blue. The Van Gogh sunflower painting still hung on the wall. The paint had started to chip and peel after all these years but Charlie didn't have the heart to paint over it, nor did we have the money for doing things like that.

I finished up and washed my plate by hand -Charlie had never gotten a dish washer- and headed up to bed. I took a long shower letting my muscles really relax and then snuggled into my favorite p.j.s. I rifled through the books on my shelf, looking for something to read. I grabbed Pride and Prejudice and then went over and turned the radio on. The latest pop song filled the room, and I plopped down on my bed. I didn't really listen to the songs, the just gave me background noise, which after the silent drive I really needed. I randomly opened the book and started reading. I fell asleep like that.

Sometime in the night I heard Charlie banging around down stairs. I jumped from the bed, knocking the book on the floor and ran downstairs. He was just buckling on his belt. "What's wrong dad?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Got a call from the station, some campers found a body." He answered trying to tuck his shirt in, with his belt already on, I shook my head, he was tired too.

"Do they know who it is?" I asked worriedly.

"Not yet. Dr. Cullen's going to meet me there. I want you to be safe until we get this cleared up. We don't know if it was accidental yet..." He trailed off, I knew what he was implying.

"Of course I will." I reached up and pecked him on the cheek, he seemed startled by the display of affection. "You be careful too." I said sternly.

He grinned slightly. "Yea, yea, kid." He answered before giving up and just going out. When I heard the cruiser pull away I went back upstairs. The radio was still playing, ironically the song White Flag was playing.

"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you

Or tell you that

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

Where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

But I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and destruction

To come back again

And I caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of it's over

Then I'm sure that that makes sense

But I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet, which I'm sure we will

All that was there will be there still

I'll let it pass and hold my tongue

And you will think that I've moved on

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be" I listened to as the last note hung in the air thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. Sighing heavily, I turned the radio off and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping that it would give me some sort of answer, or help, relieve my pain. I would mind if it just swallowed me whole. I don't really know when I fell back under.

When I woke up the little digital clock said I was late. I leaped out of bed and rushed through my morning routine, I ran down stairs and quickly grabbed a bag of pop tarts out of the box and dashed outside, praying that my truck started without any problems. I revved the engine and listened as the deafening roar started. I breathed a sigh of relief before backing out and heading towards the school. Kids were already scattered across the lawn when I got there. I groaned, as everyone turned to look at me.

I yanked out the key and shoved it into my bag, then I opened the door, ignoring the rust flecks that sprinkled the ground. Charlie still hadn't called, and I was worried about him. Forks rarely had a death that was anything other than natural, and anything other than accidents had never happened the entire time I had lived here. I was fairly confident that it would a simple case for him, but something in my gut was churning and I didn't like the feeling.

First period passed, laboriously slow. We had a pop quiz today. It was a cruel and evil world when teachers give quizzes on Monday, not only that but in the first period of the day. Grimacing I childishly stuck my tongue out at the teacher when her back was turned. I was tired of this, could they be any more inconceterate? The book it was on was nothing special, just on Emma. I had both seen the movie and read the book multiple times. Plus, I had a real life Emma in my pixie like friend. I blew through it, but had to wait till everyone else finished. I started doodling on my notebook. I had never been good at drawing, but I took pride in the simple flowers I had mastered.

Finally the bell rang, and I sped off to Trigonometry which I had with Alice. She was of course already there, smiling brightly she motioned for me to come sit in the chair next to her...that I sat in everyday. I raised an eyebrow at her theatrics, but she just grinned. There was something about that grin that had me uneasy. Alice was defiantly up to something.

"You look like cr**." She stated cheerily. I slid into my seat.

"Thanks, just what I wanted to hear." I replied tersely.

"No seriously whats up?" She asked curiously.

"My dad got called out in the middle of the night last night, and then I woke up late this morning." I explained, she nodded her head.

"That's right my dad vanished this morning. I'm too much of a bed hog, to actually get up when things like that happen." She answered. I shook my head at her antics. She looked me over. "Ugh Bella, meet me in the bathroom before lunch, I can't let you go the whole day looking like you were mauled by a rabid cat." She whined.

"What ever." I muttered, the teacher brought the class to order then, so we had to be quiet.

Suddenly a note landed on my desk, I gave Alice a put out look but she just grinned.

Watcha doin? It read. I rolled my eyes, she had absolutely nothing to talk about.

Idk Ali y r u writing 2 me? I wrote back. She scribbled, randomly looking up and eying the teacher, who was now explaining how disappointed he was in our math tests no one was really listening. I saw Jessica across the room texting someone, and Tyler was flipping through a magazine under his desk.

No reason. Did u see what Lauren was wearing today, OMG she looks like a freaking hooker. Shoes & all! She wrote scandalisally.

I groaned and wrote back. You sound like a gossip.

She scowled, then wrote down her reply. Do not! u would be telling me if u saw her and she hasn't let go of Edward since we got to school, I'm going 2 talk 2 her n between class & figure out what's going on.

I sighed. You shouldn't get involved.

2 l8.

Alice this has trouble written all over it. I wrote back not surprised but worried.

I no, we need some drama. She answered.

I grimaced. Got enough to last a life time thanks.

The teacher cleared his throat and everyone turned to stare at him. "If you all are finished ignoring me, maybe we can actually get something done." He said tersely. Some girls from the back of the room snickered and I rolled my eyes again.

"Miss Cullen please give me the answer to number five on your test." He demanded glaring at Alice, I suddenly realized she was turned around and staring out the window. I peeked over but saw nothing, and then I spotted him. Some kid was leaning against the building half hidden by the corner.

"Ugh." Alice replied, thinking back. Sometimes I was jealous of her photographic memory, none of the teachers knew she had it, so they continued to do random things like give students study sheets with the answers practically on it and take them away during the test, only Alice had it all up there in her head. "Five-hundred -forty-two." She replied, her eyes returning to the boy. I suddenly noticed something. Sticking out on the side was a hot pink piece of fabric. "Mr. Dawson can I please be excused? I have to use the restroom." He glared at her for a minute but let her go. I followed her retreating figure with my eyes trying to figure out what she was doing.

The class continued without event and then the bell rang, releasing us from the monotony of Mr. Dawson's voice. I sped towards my locker, keeping my eyes peeled for the petite fairy like person. She didn't show up. My next class blew by and so did fourth. I was looking forward to lunch having forgotten my promise to Alice when she popped out of no where.

"Hi Bella!" She said overly perky.

"Hello Alice." I replied looking at her like she was insane. "We missed you the rest of Trig." She looped her arm through mine and directed us towards a rest room.

"I decided to skip." I shook my head.

"OF course you did. So are you going to tell me?" I asked, not bothering with the whole nonsense beat around the bush thing.

"Tell you what?" She asked innocently.

"What you're planning. This whole situation has Alice written all over it with big bubble bee yellow Sharpie marker." I told her seriously.

"What on earth could you mean?" She said, tearing out my ponytail holder and running her fingers through my hair. "What am I going to do with you Bella? Did you even brush this this morning?" She asked.

I shook my head, as she pulled out a brush from her bag and began untangling the knots, spritzing something that smelled like my strawberry shampoo into my hair, which miraculously loosened up all of the tangles. She the pulled half of it up and French braided it, while the rest spilled around my shoulder. She put a little make up on my face to cover up the dark circles and applied lip gloss. I sat quietly the entire time, learning long ago never to resist. It only made things worse, impossibly worse.

"I can't do anything about the outfit, but at least you look good." She finished, zipping closed her make up bag. It always amazed me, the little bag was pitch black with bright green and purple spirals bedazzled onto it and in yellow across the outside it said Alice in loopy letters. I had given it to her when we were sixth grade as a birthday present and she continued to carry it around, shoving innumerable amounts of stuff into its expanding walls.

"Thanks Alice." I said wrapping her in a hug. She smiled brightly at me.

"Good now lets go get some food, we still have about half an hour to eat." She answered already dragging me out the door.

Lunch was uneventful, except for the fact that Alice was right, Lauren really did look like a hooker. She was wearing a super short hot pink skirt, that looked oddly familiar but I ignored it, a skin tight white shirt and blood red stilettos. Her make up was overly done like it is on normal days.

"Hi." I squeaked before taking my usual seat. Emmett and Jasper both had satisfied grins on their faces which made me really nervous and everyone was silent. The whole day they were silent, including in gym. It was like if they opened their mouths they knew noxious fumes would leak out. I hoped tomorrow was better. I wouldn't hang with them at prom if they acted like this.

Edward's POV

Wow...I'm the luckiest guy alive. Even now seeing my GIRLFRIEND dressed to kill, I couldn't help but compare her to Bella, though. Lauren seemed to almost flaunt her beauty, to make it something like a tool at her disposal, Bella... Bella, seemed so innocent, and...truly oblivious to the fact she was breathtaking. My eyes were still locked on Lauren as her hips swayed from side to side. For some reason it felt almost wrong to be thinking about Lauren that way. We had never really talked about anything like that. Carlisle had taught me to respect women, and if he didn't get through then Alice and Bella's constant insistence at being treated like equals did. I fully planned on waiting for anything like that till after I was married.

"Hey baby." Lauren said as she snaked her arm around my waist, I put my arm around her shoulder automatically. Usually no one bothered to stare at us anymore, we were no longer a topic for gossip, but today all eyes seemed to be on us, more specifically Lauren as she practically strutted down the hall way like it was some Paris runway and she was Hydey Clume. I tried to ignored the boys, whose thoughts were plain on their faces by involentarily my fists clenched. Protectively I pulled her closer, torn between wanting to throw some clothes on her and wanting to whisk her away, but I knew neither of them would be appropriate things for me to do.

We entered our first period classroom and I stopped dead as our teacher clearly checked Lauren out. He didn't even try to hide his interest. She giggled, ACTUALLY GIGGLED in response, like it was all one big joke to her. I sighed heavily as I plopped down in my seat. I could tell today would be he**.

In between first and second period Lauren disappeared, vanishing after practically sucking my face off in the middle of the hall. I was absolutely embarrassed that she would do something like that and totally taken by surprise. I didn't see her again until I was on my way to lunch which she latched onto my side like some sort of monkey. There was defiantly something going on, the problem was I didn't know I f I wanted to know what it was.

Lunch was a quiet event. Both Jasper and Emmett had poo eating grins on their faces and I was begging to get then alone and figure out what exactly had them grinning like freaking monkeys. Unfortunaltly the only class I had with out Lauren was seventh period, which they had with Lauren. Sometimes I think the cosmos is just plain out to get me.

The entire day had been plain torture and I was glad to be driving home with no one but Alice and Emmett in the car with me. Esme had wanted a "family" dinner with just us tonight, and all drama was supposed to be entirely forgotten for the night, and I didn't blame her. It had been weeks since we had a family sit down meal together, something that Esme took very seriously. When I opened the front door the smells of smoked chicken filled the house, along with the tantalizing scents of Esme's signature green beans, with tons of herbs and spices, along with bits of bacon thrown in there. We walked into the kitchen to see her mashing together potatoes that I assumed came from our herb garden outside. Fresh gardenia's sat in a blue vase on the table in the dining room. I couldn't resist going over there and inhaling deeply, sighing at the almost heavily smell.

"Esme, you've outdone yourself." I complimented.

"Don't flatter me Edward, you haven't even seen what I picked up for desert." She replied cheerily. I could tell she was excited.

"Can I do anything to help?" I offered, walking up to the sink and automatically washing my hands.

"I wanted to make some lemonade, could you do that for me?" She asked sweetly. I smiled at her happiness.

"Yes ma'am." I answered grabbing a few lemons out of the bowl on the counter. I was halfway done with the lemonade when my dad walked into the room.

"Edward whatcha doing there?" He asked curiously. I had gotten my poor cooking skills from him, so he usually stayed clear of this area.

"Making lemonade for mom." I replied winking at her. He chuckled.

"You haven't even taken your shoes off ands she's already put you to work." He said shaking his head.

I grinned. "It is SO worth it have you smelled this food?" I asked.

He smiled, and walked over to Esme, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. "I sure have, and I'm getting hungry." He replied, talking more to her than me. Esme smiled sweetly.

I looked at my parents, the love they share was blatant to anyone who threw a sideways glance their way. He lived to please her and vice versa. Their personalities went together perfectly. I tried to picture Lauren and I in the same position, her making diner, with our grown up child helping her cook dinner, while stood to the side observing lovingly. For some reason the idea didn't seem to fit. Lauren wouldn't want to have kids, she prized her figure to much for that and I got the sense that a whole lot of whining would be involved if she had to work with a stove for any lengthy period of time. I actually didn't picture her like this at all. I couldn't imagine her in the wife position, it just didn't fit her.

"Edward?" My mom's voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you done with that?" She asked. Carlisle had left the room, and it was once again just the two of us.

I looked down at the finished gallon of lemonade I had made absentmindedly. I shook it one last time to make sure it was ready and then replied- "Yup, ready to go. Should I put it in the fridge or is dinner close enough for me to put it on the table and get glasses with ice?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Just set it on the table, thank you." She answered, going back to what she was doing.

"Mommy." Alice sang excitedly, as she bounded into the room. "Guess what." She demanded. Esme rolled her eyes.

"What is it Alice?" She responded, trying to act preoccupied, but failing to do so.

"Jasper just emailed me, and said that him, his parents and Rosalie are taking a belated Christmas vacation next week and they invited Emmett and i to tag along." She explained cheerily.

"That's exciting." Esme replied, setting the potatoes aside. "I'll have to talk to your father about missing school, but with how well you two are doing I don't think it will be a problem. There will be rules though." She tacked on sternly. Alice nodded exuberantly probably missing everything but "I don't think it will be a problem" since those were the only words she wanted to hear.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Alice squealed, and Esme laughed, covering her ears.

"Honey I need to be able to hear the beep when the chickens done." Esme explained. Alice clapped and then was gone. Mom turned back to me. "I just said that to get her to go away, dinners actually done. I wanted to spare my hearing." I laughed along with her at our private joke. I grabbed the plate, stacked with chicken, she grabbed the green beans with one arm and the potatoes with the other and walked into the dinning room, setting everything done, before going to get the rest.

At first the table was quiet as we all enjoyed the wonderful meal, then Carlisle cleared his throat for our attention. "I need to tell you all something." He announced, his tone surprisingly somber. "Today I helped worked a police case. A hiker, no one local, was found dead on a rarely used hiking trail near a campsite. When I arrived on scene it was obvious it was a murder." There was a collective gasp at the table, as everyone took in the news. "I won't give you all the gory details but I will say it wasn't quick. I want you all to try and stay safe. We don't know who did it yet, and we don't know where he is. Keep out of the woods and don't go anywhere without someone else." He said firmly. We all nodded in agreement. After all of that we were immersed in our own thoughts. I was personally worried about the two women I loved, especially Bella's extreme talent to wiggle herself into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Flashback-9 years ago.

"Edward! What are we doing?" I giggled confounded by his suspicious behavior.

"Shhh, Izzy." He hissed real low in my ear. "You'll get us caught." He snatched up my hand and led me around the back of his house. Suddenly I spotted Em, he was sitting on a rock by the river, with him was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. They were talking real low. Edward pointed to his ear and then to them, signaling for me to listen.

"I really do like you Rose." Em said boldly. I wanted to snicker at his tone but held it in.

"I like you too Em!" She answered, swinging her legs out over the water and smiling brightly.

"Rose would you be my girlfriend?" Emmett asked. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the fit of giggles wanting to erupt. Em was ten, only a year and a half older then me. I couldn't believe it.

"Okay!" She replied happily, before grabbing Emmett's hand and swinging it between them. I was suddenly very aware of Edward's hand still in my own. I blushed and pulled away, he just smiled his crooked smile and waved for us to move. Together we sneaked back towards the front of the house. I made it there before the laughter came.

I was rolling on the ground giggling at what Emmett had done, a girlfriend! Edward just stared at me oddly, his adorable smile still in place. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He mocked. I didn't understand the odd undercurrent to his voice but played along, grinned.

"Yes sir I will!" I stated, taking his hand and standing up.

"Alright then!" He said excitedly. He looped his arm through mine and I realized what he was about to do.

At the same time we both started skipping and broke out in song like we usually did when we were together, for no real reason other than it was fun.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." We sang in between our laughter.

"Alright my girlfriend what should we do now?" He asked once we sang as much as we knew.

"Popsicles." I replied pointing to Esme who was standing on the porch watching.

His grin grew bigger. "I'll race you there, on your mark get set, go!" My eyes were wide but soon I took off, stumbling after him. Even at that edge I wasn't graceful at all. Once I reached the porch he smirked, having already been there for a few seconds.

"I don't like you Edward Cullen, and I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." I said stubbornly. He just chuckled at me.

"Okay." He shrugged his shoulders. Ten minutes later we were playing in the sprinklers, our argument forgotten with the magic of Popsicles and a bathing suit.

End Flashback.

I woke up, groggy from the memories my dream churned up. I hadn't even really remembered that day. I should have, it was when Em and Rose first got together but the whole being Edward's girlfriend thing had evaded my mind for so many years. I wonder if he remembers? I had a feeling my subconscious was trying to tell me something, but I firmly shut it out. Ignoring it, while childishly singing, 'la la la la la, I can't hear you'. I knew I was in love with Edward, but my brain didn't have to rub it in my face! I had expected bad dreams last night, but this was nothing like what i thought i would have to deal with.

Charlie had told me last night that the body they found had been murdered. Now I was constantly, and extremely worried about him. I went through my morning routine sluggishly dreading the half day ahead. I could already see the constant dribble about the prom that night but I seriously could care less. With only half periods the classes flew by, Lauren wasn't at school today, so at lunch I got to sit with Edward. He smiled warmly, I wanted to reach out and stroke his face, ruffle his hair, snuggle into his arms, and kiss him. Oh how I wished to kiss him, to make that dreamy night come back to me. But, I kept my arms firmly at my sides, and my hands otherwise occupied, first I tried doing math homework that was for extra credit, since none of the teachers had actually given homework out tonight, clearly not expecting it to be done anyway. Then, I tried doing the Rubix cube I had stuffed in the bottom of my book bag. I could never really get those things, I understood what you were supposed to accomplish, but could never accomplish it. I worked on that until Edward snatched it out of my hands, stared at it intently for a few moments and then proceeded to do the entire thing in like two minutes.

"Showoff." I muttered. He just smiled that crooked smile and I let it go. The babble at the table was about nothing other than, you guessed it Prom!

"Emmett I can't believe you waited till last night to rent your tux." Rose scolded glaring at him.

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot." He hung his shoulders. This scenario reminded me of the dream. I giggled, looking around our table and seeing all of the old friends. We had really stuck together like p, b, and j. Alice and Jasper were the peanut butter. Rose and Em the jelly. And Edward and I, we're the bed that keeps everyone together and sane, unfortunately we're at opposite ends of the sandwich. I just took that as a sign.

Alice gasped out of no where. "Oh I completely forgot to tell you!" She giggled excitedly. "You dress! I found a new one, it looks completely different! Edward let her ride with on the way home so she can get ready at my house." I looked at her skeptically.

"Your house?" Edward asked, clearly teasing her.

"You know what I mean." She insisted. He nodded in agreement and let it go.

The rest of the day flew by, probably because I was dreading what was to come. Alice literally dragged me from gym to the car to make sure I got in. Us girls squished into the back seat while the guys sat up front. Jasper insisted he drive his own car, though Alice pouted a little she let him be, finally excepting that the car was only so big. We arrived at her house, and they whisked me upstairs and began the ominous torture.

Alice refused to let me see the dress, the proceeded to poke, and prod, and pull, and pluck. I think every inch of my body. Applying make-up of all shapes sizes...and smells. The room was buzzing as they worked on me and simaltaniously themselves. Within minutes, Rose's hair was gorgeous piled on top of her head draping down. It looked stunning (./_5s1xY_H1Rmc/SAOaBTO_9AI/AAAAAAAAAKM/CJCbbEWiIqE/s1600/jessical%2Balba%) and Alice had actually straightened her hair, giving it a tiny curl at the bottom. They then continued to curl my hair, before piling it on my head, with a tiara and a few strands falling around my face. () They both were wearing their own, intricate crowns for the night, as if we were all princesses getting ready to go to a grand ball. I was actually having fun.

Alice left the room, to go off and get dressed, and after positioning my hair one last time Rose left too. To my surprise Edward strolled into the room, looking absolutely fantastic in his black tux.

"Hello my lady." He said, sounding extremely formal, but his velvet voice made goose bumps rise on my arms.

"Hello kind sir." I answered, sounding just as formal, but a lot less...smooth.

He chuckled at my poor attempt to imitate him. "I brought you a present." He explained holding out a little black box. I took it eying him suspiciously,

"You know I don't like presents, or when you buy things for me." I scolded. He just grinned.

"I didn't spend any money on this at all. It was my great grandmothers. As Esme always says: you're family, so since Rose and Alice will both have family jewelry on tonight, I wanted you to too." I looked at him shocked.

I took a deep breath. "What about Lauren?"

"I gave her a bracelet last year." He informed me. "She doesn't wear it often, says it looks old." He explained. I nodded my head, though not understanding at all. Gently I lifted the lid, to reveal a breathtaking heart shaped stone, with a silver chain necklace.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into a hug with him. He chuckled at my exuberance.

"I'm glad you like it. I know you don't have your dress on or anything, but would you like me to put it on?" He offered. I nodded my head, turning around to face the mirror. It looked perfect draped across my collar bones. "Well, I guess that's all." He said before heading towards the door, just before walking out he turned to look at me. "By the way Bella, you look amazing, every guy in that school will be lucky to just be in your presence tonight." With that he was gone. leaving me with a my heart on a silver chain around my neck, cold against my skin.

Edward's POV

Alice glided down the stairs, making her grand entrance, her dress was short with a deep satiny purple color. Rose came next with an over the top, long strapy dress with a ruffled skirt. Then Bella floated down the stair case. Her hair was done gorgeously like it had been before, framing her wonderful heart shaped face to perfection. Her dress was mid-length, a pale lavender purple, it was sleeveless with a heart shaped neck line, and a dark purple fabric belt, accentuated her tiny waist. The skirt flowed around her as she moved. The entire thing looked like it was just an extension of her skin, soft and thin. She looked like a freaking goddess. What completed the image for me was my great grannies necklace hanging around her neck, throwing rainbows in the light from the hall way. She had looked so pleased when I gave it to her, and I just want to make her happy.

I wanted her to at least have a piece of me, even if she didn't want all of me. I wanted her to carry it around with her and know that I'm always there, whether she needs a best friend or the guy that will repeatedly tell her she's beautiful, with true sincerity in my voice. I loved Lauren, I love Lauren, there's no denying that, but I think just maybe, I might love Bella more. I might need her just that much more, want her, do anything for her. She's my heaven sent angel and it took me this long to realize it. As the girl's flowed into the other guys arms, I wished i could share that with Bella, that tonight I wouldn't be dancing with Lauren, but be twirling around with beauty itself. I missed her, and I had never really had her.

Bella smiled politely at me, but went to stand by Alice, the dresses still emphasizing her every movement. I would have to thank Alice for that. Bella truly would be the most stunning one there tonight. Laurens blonde hair and blue eyes had nothing on her, not in my mind, not anymore. For a moment i felt conceded that it took her having a make over for me to see how much I love her, but I knew it had only been building, and that it was probably more her acceptance of the heart, which meant so much to me, that brought me over the edge.

Esme came rushing in, the camera flashing before she even came to a complete stop. "Mommmm." I groaned, dragging the word out.

"Oh sit still, my babies are going off to prom! I'm going to get pictures whether you like it or not." She commanded.

Alice smiled and posed, while we all just stood there. Finally I had had enough of the photo ops. "Alright we gotta go pick up Lauren from her house." I said opening the door and backing out. My parents had ordered us a limo so we could all ride together, and it sat waiting in the driveway. We piled into the back, Bella was last to get in, the only open seat was the one I was saving for Lauren and the one on the other side of me. Bella ducked in and sat down, sighing heavily. I was right the fabric was thin, not see through but like silk. I tried to focus on other things, not the drop dead beauty sitting next to me. I thought about how to approach her, about how I was going to break it off with Lauren. When we arrived at her house I climbed out, grabbed the corsage I had bought for her. I gave Bella a parting glance taking in her beauty once more before going to the door.

I knocked three times before anyone came. Lauren answered the door, smiling brightly. She had on a neon purple dress with an angled hem, and a draped body with spaghetti straps. The neck was a little low cut and it was short, her face was lathered in make up and her hair was curled, with a big gaudy tiara sitting on her head. I smiled, trying to hide my reaction. She smiled back.

"Where's my corsage?" She demanded her eyes looking slightly buggy.

I held it out to her. "You look beautiful." I complimented, leaning in to peck her on the cheek. "We missed you at school today." I said trying to sound concerned.

She looked at me like I was insane. "Do you think this just happened, I've been preparing all day long." She snapped, clearly irritable. "Come on, lets go. I don't want to miss the crowning of Queen, after all they can't crown me if I'm not there." I looked at her shocked, I've never seen her like this. I offered her my arm and walked her to the car. She waited impatiently for me to open the door and then got in. She sat down on the far end of the seat, seeming to want to stay away from Bella. I climbed in between them, and the car pulled off.

"That's not the dress you bought at the store." Lauren accused Bella.

"No, it's not." Alice answered. "I had this one made especially for her by a designer. It was pretty expensive, but don't you think it's worth it, she'll be the prettiest one there." Bella's mouth dropped clearly in surprise.

"Alice!" She squeaked, unhappy with us spending money on her. I chuckled, she turned her glare on me.

"Stop being such a bit** Bella." Lauren commented, then turned to stare out the window, I turned to her astounded she would say something like that.

"Lauren did you sleep well last night?" I asked gently, hoping not to spark her temper.

"Perfectly fine." She snapped. I flinched away, and ignored then the rest of the drive. The school was completely bedecked with twinkling lights and other prom paraphernalia. The boys got out first and then help our dates, I went to help Bella but she climbed out herself, always the independent one. When we opened the door the dance was just getting started all eyes turned to stare at our group. I found that I was more angered by the eyes on Bella than the one's on Lauren."Come on Eddie lets go get our pictures taken." She squealed heading towards a big camera. I groaned..ugh I hated pictures, but before i could protest we were already in line.

My fist clenched when Mike approached Bella, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor, the rest of my family followed. After pictures Lauren dragged me to see all her friends, and their boyfriends, and their friends friends, friends, I think I was shown off to every breathing thing in that room. Then we had to get punch and chitchat with everyone over there. I finally got to dance, but it was ruined because Bella was dancing beside me, twirling around with Tyler Crowley. It was getting late when someone climbed on stage.

"All right all of you king and queen prospects it's time to crown the best of our school. The crown means a lot, and should go to the boy and girl with the most compassion, someone who equally studies and plays hard, and an all around good person." The geeky kid on stage announced. The room was hushed, this surprised me, because the elections had completely spaced from my mind.

"We'll start by crowning our princess and prince. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Whitlock." The crowd roared and Rosalie smiled briefly before going up. She nodded to the crowd and stepped back, letting who ever became king and queen have the spot light, which wasn't usually like her. Though she usually thought these contests were below her because she knew she was beautiful and could care less what other people think.

"Okay and the King is...Edward Cullen!" Wow. Didn't see that coming. Lauren beamed at my side, excited at the prospect of her boyfriend being prom king, though I couldn't really make myself care. I ran onto stage and thanked the boy, whose name I think was Eric and waited for Lauren's name to be called.

"The Prom Queen who gets not only bragging rights for the rest of the year but the privilege of wearing this beautiful crown." The guy held up some plastic gold crown. The crowd chuckled, but knew it was more than that, people looked up to the king and queen. I could see Lauren bouncing excitedly from the tension.

"And that queen is... Isabella Swan, the straight 'A' student who everyone loves and wants to be friends with." He yelled. Everyone clapped, and Bella looked like a dear in the head lights. Her face was chery red, just enhancing her beauty.

"What!" Lauren shrieked. "That crown is supposed to be mine!" Everyone turned to look at her. She was glaring at Bella. "You little slut, you may have them fooled that your a good person, but I've know along along. I told you, you're dull, boring, disgusting, ugly person." She spat. I stood there shocked.

"You wanna see why Lauren doesn't get to be prom queen?" Alice trilled sauntering onto stage, dragging a projector with her. "You see, I decided to do a little snooping, because no one's as perfect as Lauren." She stated. "And unfortunantly for Lauren, it wasn't so difficult to find things. Observe." She turned the thing on and Mike and Emmett appeared but it was what he was saying.

"So Mike." Emmett started."I hear your doing Lauren." He stated. I grimaced, it couldn't be true, Lauren wasn't like that...was she?

"Oh yeah." He replied nodding his head. "Apparently your brother wouldn't so she came scurrying to me." He said proudly.

"How long?" Emmett asked. I was absolutely disgusted at the prospect.

"About five months now?" He asked as if he couldn't remember. I couldn't believe what I was hearing...maybe Mike lied.

"That's all I need to know." Emmett said, the camera cut off.

"Now I know what your all thinking, Mike has a tendency to lie. Just to assure you he's not I got this footage." Alice continued. Another image came on screen. It was Lauren and she was in full blown make out mode with some random boy from the school. He was all over her and she was letting him. I turned away unable to watched.

"This is all you fault." Lauren screamed, but to my surprise not at Alice, but at Bella. "You whore." With that she stomped over and slapped Bella across the face, leaving a big red mark. Bella gave her a look that stopped me in my tracks, that said 'you take one step closer you must have a death wish' before turning and fleeing out the door. I went to follow but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Let her be." She murmured.

I followed her instruction, instead walking up to Lauren. "Just in case you had any misconception of us staying together after this, we're through."

I turned around and caught up with my group, thanking them all for their help. After a few moments a blood piercing scream could be heard over the music. I looked around frantically. Bella. The entire school raced outside, but no one was there. All that was there was a shoe. Alice, weeping softly, confirmed it was the one she had made Bella wear. Bella was missing, and from that scream, she didn't go on her own

Bella's POV

I gasped as the stinging sensation spread across my cheek, my eyes welled up, not from sadness or the pain, but from anger. How dare she! I wouldn't stoop to that level. I whipped around and marched out of the gym and into the welcoming cool night air. I wanted to punch something, to hurt someone, to just get away from the rush of confusing emotions and pains. To make all of it go away. I stumbled in the stupid death traps Alice had forced on my feet. I stopped briefly to take the shoes of, so I could run barefoot. I remembered a spot where one of the school buildings jutted out into the forest, with a picnic tables over there. The hidden and isolated spot was perfect for what I needed to day.

I grimaced at the couple, making out under one of the twinkling eaves and kept running. I reached the bench all practically feel onto it. Tears had been flowing freely the entire time I was running, so now I knew mascara streaks probably covered my face. I couldn't believe what Alice had done, or Edward. The fact that he let Lauren call me rude names in the limo, I couldn't believe it. I used to think that maybe if he knew the real Lauren things would be different, but he didn't even react when he saw her, making out, disgracing him in front of everyone. And who in the he** nominated me for f****** prom queen! I felt the need to just spew profanities. At Lauren, at Edward, at Alice, at myself. At Eric for declaring the whole thing to the world! Ugh. I felt like everyone had turned their back, offered me nothing but a cold shoulder.

I slumped against the table, my eyes looked up, scanning the sky looking for something that was worth it after all of this. Some reason to get up tomorrow, go to school, face the stares, Lauren, Edward, everyone will be waiting on the prom queen, the boyfriend stealer. Lauren was right this was all my fault. If you leaned your head to the left, closed one eye, then covered the other, squinted real hard, it was plain to see that it was my fault, because I'm the one who tried to stay away from their relationship. Heaven forbid that. No, it's my fault that she decided to be a stuck up snot-nosed brat, that went around cavorting with every male that looked at her twice. That's obviously my fault. It was my fault that my best friend is extremely nosy and enjoys messing with people's life like she's some sort of god.

I loved to look at the stars, the great big balls of gas had no problem in the world. They just floated out in space, with their own gravity, their own super heated light. Why couldn't I be a freaking star? They don't have to worry about the girlfriend of the guy their in love with. Nope, they get to be all peaceful and giant and calm...sometimes.

"Isabella?" The voice was smooth and soft, yet held a gruff under edge. My head whipped to stare into the thick foliage, where a pair of large blue eyes stared back. I gasped.

"Who, who are you?" I stuttered.

The eyes shook back and fourth as if he was shaking his head. Their owner took a step forward, revealing a grown man, with long blonde hair, and a smug smile on his lips. It was menacing. "I'm disappointed in you Isabella, with your daddy being such an important member of the community I figured, a smart girl like you would have guessed who I am." I knew exactly who he was, but I didn't want to utter the words, thinking maybe if I didn't he would vanish, that maybe this was just a figment of my imagination, created in the stress of the moment.

He took a step closer.

My breathing got faster, making my chest rise and fall with the movement, his grin grew. "What, what do you want?" Please say to borrow some balloons and you'll be on your way. I begged, for this to turn out to be nothing but a stupid misinterpretation.

He frowned. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella, Bella, Bella. Isn't it obvious? I want you darling. Someone oh so beautiful, plus your little friends have money, I can collect a tidy little sum for your lifeless body. Of course when I'm done with you, I'm not exactly sure they'll want you back." My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat.

He stepped closer.

"Take another step and I'll scream up so loud they'll hear me in China." I threatened, surprised by the fierceness of my voice.

"Ooh, no one told me you were feisty, from what I've gathered, I considered you the more quiet try to escape later type. Interesting." He murmured, thoughtful. My teeth clench and I sucked in air, hoping to scream soon and for as long as it takes.

He stepped closer, and I let out a horrible wail. All these years with Alice paid off.

His cold clammy hand came down on my mouth and his other arm wrapped around my body, pinning my arms to the side. He then started dragging me towards the tree line. I dropped my shoe, hoping someone would find it. Hoping someone would come.

I bit his hand and he briefly pulled back, slapping me across the face. What is with these people, is it free slap Bella night? He put his hand back and forced me to stumbled alongside him. About a mile in he paused, letting go of my arms, I began to fight but he stopped me quickly by pulling out a gun. "Now listen here sweet heart, this is what we're going to do. Your going to start walking towards the road, that way." He motioned with the gun. I nodded. "And I'm gonna follow right behind with my little friend here. Now go." He commanded.

I started walking trying my hardest not to slip. After about ten minutes we broke out onto the highway. I could hear people calling my name, but they didn't have a chance, because a car was waiting for us. "Get in." My captor demanded. I did as I was told and he climbed in next to me.

"Lets go Laurent." He told the one driving. The guy in the front seat was olive toned with jet black hair. His eyes were dark and glinted in the small amount of light provided by the dash board. "Now." The blonde purred, his eyes flashing darkly.

"We can have some fun." His smile returned.

"James can't we wait until we reach a safe location?" Laurent asked. I begged for James to see reason, I needed time to think of a plan.

"But do you see her?" He asked motioning towards me with the gun, i grimaced at what he implied. "She's begging for it." He was disgusting.

"Wait." Laurent commanded. James nodded and turned his attention back on me, I looked away not wanting to watch his roaming eyes.

I couldn't let them do anything, and I couldn't let the Cullens pay for my ransom, even if they want to. I'm not worth that. I don't want anyone else to get hurt either. I was at a dead end. I racked my brain for something that would help, something that offered a little promise. I came up empty handed. It was like someone had wiped my brain clean, like some messed up dry erase board. All I could think about was Edward. About the kiss we shared in my dream, how i wouldn't get a chance to feel that ever. How I wouldn't have those Emerald eyes shining down on me. I hadn't been gone an hour and I already missed by best friend. I missed everyone. I couldn't imagine how they felt right now. I threw the idea away. I was the tag -along. I was flattering myself to believe they cared that much.

Highways flew by the window. "Where are we going?" My voice was hoarse from crying but still had the defiant tone, that I would keep as my companion while I had it.

"Seattle darling. The little itty-bitty Forks police department won't know what to do when they reach the big city. We have everything all set up." He explained. I shrunk into my seat.

"Why me." I demanded suddenly.

"Oh honey, I just couldn't resist, you see I've got a thing for brunettes, especially fragile ones like you." He stroked my cheek and I shuddered from disgust. I had to hold back or else I would throw up. "Your rich friends were a great plus." He explained.

"What does he get out of it?" I asked irritated by my morbid curiosity in what Laurent got form this.

"A quarter of the profits and footage for his developing website." James replied, smirking.

"Gross." I muttered hoping to irritate them. Anger makes people rash, rash means mistakes, I just had to hope one of those mistakes would save my life. An unattended gun, an unlocked door. Anger was the key...I hope, or else I was burying myself deeper. About six feet deeper.

"Watch your mouth!" James scolded. "You wont like the consequences." He stated firmly.

Consequences. I didn't want to think about those.

Edward's POV

It had been close to an hour and there still were no sings from here. I was standing in the middle of the street, my voice hoarse from calling her name when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly flipped it open and realized I had gotten a text from someone...from Bella. It read.

Ransom. don't pay. Seattle. Call u when find way out. -B

I cussed under my breath then ran back to the search party. "Guys! Bella texted me!" I screamed all heads turned my way. I ran straight to Charlie, who looked like a ghost he was so pale. After loosing his wife I couldn't imagine what he must feel at the prospect of loosing his daughter. I read it out loud to the entire group.

"It says 'Ransom. Don't pay. Seattle. Call you when find a way out." There were gasps and moans from the crowd as the news spread. To my surpirse the phone vibrated again.

To my surprise the number was Bella's, I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Edward Cullen?" Said a distinctly male voice. My teeth clenched.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Good. You see I have Isabella here, and she's very pretty, and I just can't help myself. Now your decision is not whether I take her or not, it's whether you want her dead or alive afterwards." The tone had a taunting sense to it. I grimaced, my stomach tightening to painful knots.

"Name it. I'll give you anything, just don't touch her. You want money, done. You want out of this country, done. Anything, just don't hurt Bella." I replied my voice strained. He chuckled blackly on the other end.

"That my friend is an impossibility. She's just so darned cute, and her klutziness is quite endearing don't you think. I bet she'll scream a lot." He mocked.

"You rotten a******. You lay one hand on her and you'll have h*** to pay. You will never see the light of day again." I threatened extremely ticked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you must control your temper Edward, we wouldn't want dear bella to come to any more harm than absolutely necissary now do we?" Ugh, I just wanted to punch him.

"How many men do you have?" I questioned.

"I'm not going to lie to you. it's just Laurent and I here. You see Laurent' going to film it." I grimaced but kept going.

"Where in Seattle are you. I'm not going to bring a police force, it will be just you, me and whoever i choose to bring along as my second man." I declared not sure what I was doing.

"I like that idea. Yo're a smart cookie Cullen, for a reward you can bring along two people, but they have to go to your school. I'm guessing it will be the older Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Whitlock. Am I correct?"

"Where?" I growled tired off his taunts.

"Warehouse twelve near the docks off Plumage and Sterling, I won't be giving you direction Mr. Cullen. You have an hour and a half to get here, or else I'll start without you." the line went dead. I looked up scanning for my brothers. I spotted them, trying to comfort Esme. I briskly walked over to them.

"Do you guys mind doing me a huge favor?" I asked. Creepy Dude was right, they were the ones I would bring along. Not because they were my best friends, but because all that weight on Emmett was full blown muscle, and Jasper knew like three versions of ti-kwon-kick your butt.

"Anything man." Jasper replied.

"Uh, dude of course." Emmett clapped me on the back. "What is it?"

"We're going to Seattle. To warehouse twelve on the corner of Plumage and Sterling, and we're fighting for Bella's life." I declared.

"Dude, why can't we send the police?" Jasper asked trying to be reasonable.

"Lets just say he doesn't have the same views on waiting till after marriage and he wouldn't even pause unless it's me coming. Are you in or out, we only an hour and a half?" Their mouths hung open but they quickly shut them.

"We're coming." With that we climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and sped toward's home. I didn't stop at the front, I stopped the car in front of the garage, leaped out and headed towards my real car, the one that could get us there.

"The Vanquish?" Jasper questioned, clearly rethinking my sanity at this point.

"Do you want to save Bella?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"The vanquish it is." We all piled in and as soon as I hit open road- I floored it.

Bella's POV

I didn't know how long we had been driving, but I continued to stare out the window. I shifted my weight, hoping to place more space between James and I, when I felt something pres against my calf, then I remember Alice tying my cell phone to my leg with a rubber band. I continued to stare out the window as I maneuvered the phone out of it's holding place and into the space between the door and seat. I texted the first person on my contact list as much as I could.

Ransom. don't pay. Seattle. Call u when find way out. -B, I left out his other plans on purpose. Edward would freak and most likely do something stupid, like send the Chinese Army after me...yea the Cullens got that kind of money. Just as I snapped my phone shut James glanced at me, seeing the phone somehow, he snatched it up and grinned wickedly.

"Texting your boyfriend?" he asked tauntingly.

"Nope." I replied, surprised by the boldness that was still present. I realized I hadn't been lying, he wasn't my boyfriend, he was probably just trying to get the police to take the text as actually from me.

"Hmm, I'd like to meet Cullen, you know face to face." To my horror he hit call back, and I listened to the muffled ringing. I couldn't hear much but it sounded like someone said hello on the other end.

"Hello, is this Edward Cullen?" James never took his eyes off me, staring that horrible grin.

"Yes." It was his voice, even muffled I could tell.

"Good. You see I have Isabella here, and she's very pretty, and I just can't help myself. Now your decision is not whether I take her or not, it's whether you want her dead or alive afterwards." I grimaced, he was taunting him, like he did me. I didn't know what Edward's response would be.

There was a lot of talk from the other end, before James chuckled. "That my friend is an impossibility. She's just so darned cute, and her klutziness is quite endearing don't you think. I bet she'll scream a lot." He mocked. I tightened my lips, sealed him together. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Now Edward was screaming profanities, Laurent smiled from the front. "Looks like you really got his panties in a knot James."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you must control your temper Edward, we wouldn't dear bella to come to any more harm than absolutely necissary now do we?" Okay, somebody get me a f****** crowbar, seriously.

Edward voice was low again, harsh, and menacing, the way it got when someone did something really bad. The only other time I had seen him like this is when Emmett had banned me from their tree house but I had tried to climb in, and Emmett pushed me a little too hard, I fell and broke my arm. Edward was furious with Emmett for days. I forgave the big guy immediately, he didn't really mean to hurt me.

"I'm not going to lie to you. it's just Laurent and I here. You see Laurent' going to film it." James smiled running a hand through his hair, getting great pleasure out of the torture he was putting me through at this moment.

Edward said something else and Jame's grin grew, it looked like that cat from he Alice in wonderland movies.

"I like that idea. Yo're a smart cookie Cullen, for a reward you can bring along two people, but they have to go to your school. I'm guessing it will be the older Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Whitlock. Am I correct?" I gasped. Edward wouldn't! HE couldn't endanger all three of their lives for me! I wasn't worth it! They'll make new friends! I took a deep breath trying not to start screaming that Edward was a freaking lunatic.

"Where?" That word came through clearly, coming out sounding like a deep growl, that people give of when their only in their most lethal state, I knew right now, Edward was lethal. Right now, he could probably pop a basketball with his bare hands.

"Warehouse twelve near the docks off Plumage and Sterling, I won't be giving you direction Mr. Cullen. You have an hour and a half to get here, or else I'll start without you." James snapped the phone shut. "Now, for your punishment, because texting your sweetheart is clearly not allowed." He leaned closer and I flinched at the proximity. he grabbed my face in his hand and slammed my head against the wall, i flinched at the crack I hear, not caring if it came from my head or the window. I just knew it hurt.

Edward's POV

The speedometer read 120 as I took the corner. The wheels screeched in protest as I peeled down the small side road and then slammed on the brakes, sliding along to a stop in front of warehouse twelve.

"Dude!" Emmet complained from the backseat, he looked ready to puke. "You may have a death wish, but we don't we want to go in there in rescue Bella!"

"The come on." I growled already half out of the car. I marched up to the door, with my two best friends tagging along. I threw the door open, causing it to slam against the wall with a resounding whack that announced our arrival. The scene before me was sickening.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

My breathing was rapid, coming in and out in short bursts. The pain from my head was bearable, it was fear that had my heart beating so fast. The street we were on was bathed in darkness the only relief from the disturbing scene were the two yellow tinted lamplights. Though the light brought me nothing but horror as I watched James's face grow excited with his revolting sense of humor.

"The clock's ticking sweetheart. Let's hope your boyfriend dearest doesn't get here too late." He mocked. My bones froze, not at the prospect of Edward being late, because he drove like a maniac outta hell normally but because of what he would face when he got here. Once again James came close, I shuddered as his warm, putrid breath blew hot on my skin. "Get out of the car Isabella." He commanded. I did as I was told, opening my door.

Laurent stood on the other side, and as soon as I was completely free of the vehicle he shoved another gun into my ribs. "I'm not like James." He murmured, too low for his partner to hear. "I won't hesitate. I'm in it for the money darling, one wrong move and you'll be eating lead quicker than you can say 'feed me'." I winced at his implication.

I was forced into the door of one of the dark ware houses that lined the street. The smell inside was awful, like rotten fish and old seaweed. It was damp and cold.

"Sorry, it's not the best place but it will do for now." James whispered closer than I thought he was in the blackness. Suddenly lights turned on, revealing a camera stand, and an entire set up. I grimaced, this couldn't be happening. No, no, no. I started to struggle in whoever had me's grasp.

"Oh no you don't." James purred in my ear. Suddenly something was shoved against my face. The noxious smell filled my nose and went straight to my brain.

Things got cloudy and blacks spots started to appear in my vision. The pain in the back of my head started to increase tenfold.

James chuckled again. "There, there sweetheart, just sleep."

The black spots were growing bigger. "No." I mumbled weakly. I felt like I was spinning, but I knew I couldn't give way to the darkness that wanted to encroach. My thoughts seemed to dissipate as soon as I had them. Much to my dissapointment the blackness grew, until I was floating in it. I vaguely felt things but it was all a blur, the blackness made it seem distant, far off like it didn't really exist. It was thick and heavy and my head hurt, it hurt so bad, I couldn't think around the pain, everything was pain. Then it was like I slipped into sleep, a dreamless painful sleep.

Edward's POV

Bella was laying on a bed, totally passed out. A blonde guy was leaning over her, in almost a predatory way. His eyes locked with mine, and the wicked grin that spread across his face said he knew how hard it was for me to see her like this. Her shirt was gone, and her hair swirled around her face. They had drugged her. The black haired one turned a professional camera on me, and grinned in anticipation of what was to come.

"Edward!" The blonde cooed. "So nice of you to join us. I was just about to sow your little girlfriend here what a real good time is like." I glared, envisioning what it would be like to rip his throat out.

My brother walked up to stand next to me. "Come over here, and we'll show you our version of a good time." Emmett hissed.

"As much as I think I would enjoy that, you see I'm kind of in the middle of something so if you could co-"

"Enough." I spat, cutting him off, his nonchalant tone grating on my fraid nerves.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He taunted. I stepped forward and he whipped out a knife, running it along the length of Bella's leg, just deep enough to spill her blood. I froze in reaction. "We wouldn't want anything else to happen to little Bella now do we?" He asked. I shook my head. "Now how about some introductions, I know all of your names, I think you should know mine." He smirked. "We wouldn't want you to be constantly referring to me as the kidnapper. My name is James. You are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett I presume and this darling girl," he ran his hand along her cheek, making my stomach churn violently. "Is my Bella. We we're just getting to know each other a little better. Do you want to stay?" He offered. I was disgusted by him and this whole ordeal. My grimace answered for me. "I guess not." He chuckled.

"At least I know what name to give the police, when they arrest your sorry a**. It's pitiful. You're pitiful. Can't get a girlfriend so you prey on girls like some sort of animal." I growled.

His grin widened. "No, no, no. You see, I like it better this way, it really solves all the problems of having a serious relationship. You should try it sometime. I'm sorry I took the opportunity you had with Bella away. Unfortunately she won't live through it." He sighed as if he actually felt remorse.

"I'll be da**** if she doesn't." I hissed.

"Hmm well I'll see you in hell." He replied before turning back to her. I took the opportunity and sprinted across the distance. Tackling him, we rolled off the bed and onto the ground. I ignored the glint of metal, grabbing a hold of his throat in one hand and his wrist in my other. With his free hand he grabbed my own neck. I shifted my weight, rolling so we were laying on our sides. I dug my hands into his hand and he yelped in pain, releasing the knife, but also loosening my grasp. Quickly he grabbed a hold of the hand on his throat and ripped it off, launching himself at the bed in the same motion. I watched in slow motion as he landed on Bella, causing a sickening crack. At least one of her ribs was broken.

I tackled him again, dragging his weight off of her. I wrapped my arm around his neck, getting him in a choke hold. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Em had the other guy pinned. My brief preoccupation let the bas***** wiggle free. This time he dove for the knife, but missed. I flew at it, clawing my way to it. We rolled again and for some reason he reached under the bed. My breath caught, holding me in place as he pulled out a gun and leaped up, aiming straight for Bella's heart.

"You make one move pretty boy and she's dead." He threatened, all sense of taunt gone. He hadn't expected this, he was on plan B. I tightened my grasp on the knife in my hand, the only weapon I had. I calculated in my head how fast I could go, and if I could reach him before he shot Bella. It was my only chance, her only chance. I took a deep breath and counted off the seconds.

One.

Two.

Three.

I threw myself at him, the knife blade plunging into his heart the same time the sound that shattered my world echoed through the room. The gun fired. I paused over James's now lifeless body, that was already loosing heat, that I doubted he ever really had. I was deathly afraid of raising m head, of looking to see what I had done, but I had to.

I raised my head, Bella's still form deceiving me at first. Then I spotted the bright red spot of blood, coming from a hole...


	7. Chapter 7

in her shoulder. I breathed in and out regularly for the first time since I heard her scream. But as quick as the ease came it vanished. She was still injured, badly, depending on how bad she could still die. I gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms like a baby. I turned to look at Em and Jasper. "Call the police. Deal with this. I'm going to drive her to the hospital."

"No. I know she's in critical condition, but you can't just leave." Jasper said sternly. "You just killed a man. The police are going to want your version of events. They'll be here soon enough." I nodded once, glaring at Laurent's haunched form, being held in place still by Em. He looked up at me and groaned.

"You're really an idiot, you know." I spat. "You dimwits got the whole thing on freaking film, how much better can it get. Signed your own death warrant."

Em chuckled. "Dude, he signed his death warrant when he decided to mess with our Bells."

I grimaced. Thankful for the sound of sirens in the distance,

"I called them while you were still wrestling. Em had this guy covered." Jasper commented blackly, glaring at the man, himself now.

"Thanks." I replied shortly looking down at Bella in my arms. I wanted those sirens to come faster, to get here sooner.

Bella's POV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound was muffled, having to travel through the thick blackness that clouded my mind. If I could find my head I would have cocked it to the side, curious as to what exactly the sound was, but i couldn't find my head, or my arms, my hands, my feet, all of my limbs seemed to have been detached from my body. How did this happen? How did the blackness come? Was I dead? I briefly contemplated that possibility, it will kill Charlie. Charlie! I remembered him. I tried to bring his face to mind, try to drag it up through the thick blackness, but it was too dense, I wondered how the beeping made it through. How it could travel through such a thick substance and still be heard.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

As irritating and repetitive it seemed it held me to it's source. It was like I knew, if the beeping stopped, I would float away, and really be dead. Did that mean I wasn't dead? Then where was I? Oh! I suddenly felt pain. I wasn't sure where exactly it was coming from almost like it was everywhere. It wasn't something I couldn't deal with, it was just there, almost numb, and repressed. I focused, I had to find my arms, my hands. I searched the blackness, but there wasn't any sign of light, nothing, just the murky blackness.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Then I saw it, distant and so far away I couldn't be sure it was there. A spot of light, of golden yellow light that I was sure I had never seen before. I trudged toward it, almost like I was swimming. it came closer and closer. I was gaining ground. The light started to spread, get bigger and brighter. I paused, trying to figure out if I was getting closer or if the bright light was. I took another step forward. The light was becoming blinding, and it was all around me, both beautiful and eerie in the way it grew and moved. It drew me towards it though, through the light.

I stepped out into a meadow. The sun was shining brightly over head, hanging in clear blue sky. The shape of the small clearing was a perfect circle, filled with bright happy flowers, and tall golden grass that swayed in the light breeze. Dark green trees circled it, their branches reaching out, to provide shade to the outer reaches. I could hear the gurgling of a stream somewhere in the distance. The smell was wonderful, like summer itself had a scent. I inhaled deeply, a smile breaking out on my lips. Lips! I looked down and could see myself, my hands, my body it was all there. A mirror, with a gilded silver frame appeared in front of me, almost by magic. It reflected a smiling girl, with beautiful mahogany hair that framed a heart shaped face, and big chocolate eyes. The girl glowed faintly as if some entity distinguished her from the rest of her peers, the rest of humanity. She wore a flowing white sun dress that moved as she did, swaying faintly like the grass in the warm wind. I realized the girl was me.

"Pretty isn't she?" A voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around, only to see no one there. My eyes scanned the tree line looking for the slightest movement, but nothing but the wind moved. To my surprise the voice came again, sounding like it was the wind.

"You see the glow?" I nodded my head faintly watching what ever signs I could find of the wind itself. The branches creaking, the grass dancing, but nothing solid, nothing that could give out a voice.

"You put it there." the wind said, but I didn't understand. "You're a good person Bella, and you love deeply, true love, puts that glow around you." Love. I remembered that word, with it immediately came the thought of Edward, and how he was absolutely perfect.

"You see." the wind said as if reading my mind. "You're able to overlook the bad and see the good. Lauren isn't a good person, but you ignored that, you wanted her to be happy, even if it meant you weren't. You're love will always accompany you, with this glow, that no one will see, but all will feel. It's been there the entire time, and they all felt it. Edward is a lucky boy to have such love directed at him. Bella dear, you will always have a place here, but now is not your time to stay." The wind whispered, explaining everything in an almost sing song voice.

"Say good bye to your friends, the grass will miss you, the trees will mourn, but you will bring love back to the life where you belong." As I watched the mood in the meadow seemed to visibly fall, the grass not as golden, the trees didn't stand so tall.

"Goodbye." I murmured, sad to leave such a glorious place.

"Goodbye Bella." The winds voice seemed to turn to velvet. "Bella? Bella?" I shook my head and opened my eyes. I was back in the blackness. Only a velvet voice was ringing out.

"Bella? Bella? If you can hear me, move your fingers." I reached out, determined to confirm that I knew the angel was there. I found my fingers and wiggled them.

"Oh my god, Bella! I love you Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, come back to me." Gradually I regained the use of my arms and legs, and the rest of my body.

Slowly, the darkness broke until it was a familiar black, the black of my eyelids, with the faint glow of lights behind them. I breathed a sigh of relief and tore my eyes open, all I saw was Edward's glorious face leaning over me. "Edward." I whispered, but before I could say anything else his lips came crashing down on mine, moving in ways I didn't think possible. The beeping in the distance accelerated and I suddenly realized it was a heart monitor as the situation came flooding back to me. I broke away searching his eyes for some sort of answer that told me what had happened.

He just smiled his crooked smile. "Bella, My Bella." He whispered before attacking me again. I decided I could get answers later.

Edward's POV

My eyes never left her sleeping form, my eyes locked on her gently rising and falling chest. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was my life at this point. In between every beep I held my breath, praying the next one would come, and when it did, I exhaled softly only to catch my breath again. This chair had become officially mine. I had only moved from it a few times, the rest of the long hours I spent right in this spot staring at her. Charlie walked in the room. He looked haggard, deep purple circles under his eyes and scruff growing from his face. I wondered when the last time he slept was, I wonder when the last time I slept was?

"Go get some sleep Charlie, I'll keep an eye on her, as a matter of fact I'll keep two." I tried joking, he smiled briefly but it didn't reach his eyes.

"That's okay son. Thank you again." Ever since he had gotten here and Jasper had told him the story he had taken to calling me son, like saving his daughter had officially made me part of his family. He had also started thanking me profusely and I could see how relieved he was every time he looked at Bella.

The nurse came in the room, she smiled at me, like she did every time she came in here. A small reassuring smile, trying to convey that everything was okay. "Alright boys, i'm gonna need to change out her I.V. can you go on out for a few minutes?"

I nodded solemnly and stepped out into the hall, Charlie right behind me. A commotion caught my attention.

"Get out of my way, I don't care if I'm not her family. MOVE. Outta the way dock gotta see a sick girl. Move your booty nurse. God you think the people in this place could move faster!" Missy was barreling her way through the crowd of doctors, nurses, and patients that crowded the hall. Screaming at the top of her lungs and swinging her purse at anyone who came close enough to hit. Her withered face looked panic stricken as she forced everyone to move. Finally she walked right to me, getting in my face.

"No preliminaries, just talk sunny!" She ordered sternly.

I did as I was told, not wanting to get hit myself. "Two broken ribs, when he jumped onto her, a cut down her left leg, that only needed a few stitches but is probably permanent, and a concussion." I reported. I didn't know when Bella had received the concussion and it worried me.

"That it?" She barked one eye brow raised and her eyes squinted.

"Yes ma'- um, ah, Missy. They also used Chloroform on her, but the effects of that wore off. Right now they have her sleeping, they gave her morphine and some other pain meds. The doc said when she wakes up to tell them, she'll probably have a killer headache for the next couple days." I spluttered, intimidated by her piercing eyes, I never noticed before but they were a cobalt blue that looked like it could eat your soul.

"Good." She turned to Charlie. "Waiting rooms four doors down on the left. Go sleep." She commanded. Charlie looked taken aback.

"Who are you?" He asked clearly confused by the arrival of Missy the Marvelous dash Yoda.

"I'm Missy, you must be Charlie nice to meet you. I work at the skating rink Bella goes to, we're best friends. Happy now you look dead on your feet, literally. Go sleep." She rushed, turning him around and pushing him toward the right direction. Charlie just looked stunned but stumbled off.

She turned back to me. "What's going on in there, why aren't you allowed to go in?"

"How do you know if I just don't want to go in?" I asked, she gave me the most skeptical look I've ever seen.

"Seriously?" She questioned. "Just tell me." I let out a breath of air and ran my hand through my hair.

"They're changing out the I.V." She nodded approvingly. "That's good. Did you know I was an R.N. for five years?" She asked. I eyed her up and down.

"I thought you played basketball?" I questioned.

"Oh I did. I also was a nurse, a cook, I did graphic designing, I ran a soap company, and I was a water color artist for awhile, oh I've done tons of things." She brushed it off like it was nothing. I nodded, surprisingly, well...not surprised. This was Yoda were talking about here.

The nurse...ah I think her name was Jeanna stepped out and smiled. "You can go back in now." She murmured quietly.

"Move." Missy commanded swerving around the surprised woman and bustling into the tiny hospital room. I followed behind, slightly amused by her abrupt and bluntness. Her hands fluttered over Bella, seeming to take everything in. She eyed the heart monitor. "Do you know how to read this?" She questioned, gesturing to the read outs. I shook my head, and she gave me a disapproving look.

"Isn't your father a doctor?" She questioned.

"Yes ma- Missy. I haven't gone to work with him in a while." I confessed. I still hadn't decided on a career path, though I was leaning towards being a pediatrician, so I probably should have know.

"Well, that should change, you have doctor written all over you." She declared turning back to Bella. "Sit." She commanded, not even turning away. I smirked lightly and went back to my normal routine, only now I had Missy hovering and watching me and Bella both clinically, like she was trying to solve some great mystery. "Where's the rest of your friends?" She questioned.

"They left a little while ago, they tend to come in turns. Alice and Jasper should be here soon, Rose and Em just left." I explained. She nodded thoughtfully.

"And your parents?" She continued, my smile grew.

"Carlisle is back home, he came to visit yesterday but they needed him back at the hospital. This single room and the treatment she's getting is all his doing. Esme's probably at the hotel, she's been bringing food to Charlie and I." I loved my parents, and clearly they loved Bella as much as I did.

"When do they think she'll wake up?" Did the questions ever stop?

"Either today or tomorrow, when she does, they'll hold her for two days after that and then release her." I stated loving that prospect.

"Sorry I got here so late. I only just heard about it from the gossip. You irresponsible children didn't think to call me. I'm very disappointed. She's been in the hospital a week and a half with out her missy. I wonder how she survived." She grinned playfully and I knew she was just kidding, but I also scolded myself. I should have know to contact her.

Missy threw Bella a glance, her grin widened and she turned back to me. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." She declared, existing the room.

My eyes flew to Bella as a mumbled word escaped her lips. "Edward." She sighed. I ran to the bed and leaned down next to her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I cooed, running my hand along her cheek bone. Her eyes fluttered. "Bella?" This time it was more of a question."If you can hear me move your fingers." I demanded, holding my breath. My eyes were locked on her hands and to my amazement they twitched slightly. "Oh my god, Bella! I love you Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, come back to me." I wanted her to open her eyes more than anything. I hadn't realized until now how desperately I needed to see those chocolate pools.

As if answering my prayer her eyes fluttered briefly before opening. "Edward?" She breathed. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her with more passion than I had ever kissed anyone with before. It was ten, no a hundred times better than the kiss in my room, desperation and longing fueling it along with love. She broke away, clearly needing to breath. Her eyes questioned me, I knew she was probably wondering what had happened but I couldn't resist.

"Bella, My Bella." I whispered before kissing her again. I never wanted to leave her. To my surprise someone cleared their throat in the door way. I looked up to see Missy grinning from ear to ear.

"Missy!" Bella said, I could see how much this woman meant to her.

"Bella!" Missy copied mockingly. "Don't talk." She commanded still smiling. "We don't need to add a sore throat to the list of your injuries. Edward go get the girl some water." She commanded. I gave Bella one last glance, mouthing 'I'll be back.' She smiled her breathtakingly beautiful smile and nodded.

I rushed down the hall eager to get back to my wonderful angel. I was so focused I ran right into Alice, who looked intently to my eyes for a brief second and then squealed. "OH MY GOD! Jasper! She's awake!" With that she was gone dragging Jasper along behind her.

When I finally returned, you'd think we were having a party. Everyone was there. Em, Rose, and Esme had all arrived. (The water fountain was on the other side of the freaking floor, hidden in a maze of halls!) Charlie sat on Bella's bed, stroking her hair and smiling like he was a child receiving a puppy for Christmas. I smiled fondly at my family. Which I now realized included Missy. I would never be able to get rid of her anyway. I chuckled softly at my joke and entered the room joining the festivities and handing Bella her water.

Bella POV

Everything was like it's supposed to be. Perfect. I had been released two days prior to waking up. No charges had been placed against Edward, due to the fact it his "use of excessive force" was in "self protection" or as the chief of police for Seattle said, "Nice job kid." Lauren had already officially hooked up with Mike by the time we had returned, though her reputation with the entire town of Forks had been tarnished permanently. Alice took the liberty to fill Edward in on her treatment of me for the past few years.

"You alright love?" The angel himself's voice broke through my thoughts, I smiled brightly up at him and reached to peck him on the lips.

"Absolutely perfect." I murmured against his lips.

"You two get a room!" Emmett whined. Still unaccustomed to the two of us together. Which I found extremely funny since he had played a large part in bringing us together. Then again Emmett was just insane.

"How you feeling?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes, he asked me this every five minutes, making sure nothing hurt.

"I think I'm dying again." I said seriously.

He chuckled softly. "If your dying I guess we can't risk accelerating your heart beats, therefore I'll have to find someone else to kiss."

I moved closer so that my lips were only an inch from his, I could feel his hot breath against my face. "I guess so." I murmured before plopping back down in my seat. Our whole table cracked up laughing. Just then the bell rang, I went to leave but Edward gently snared my waist.

"Uh huh. You don't to leave that easy." He crushed his lips to mine in a way I didn't seriously think possible, and stunned me every time. He was right my heart wanted to rip from my chest. I pulled back only for breath. Da** my lungs! He chuckled before getting up from his own seat and guiding me towards our biology class.

We sat down and I barely paid any attention to the teacher. How could I with his thumb tracing circles on the inside of my palm? I turned to stare at him and he looked down with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Yes love?" It sent shivers down my spine when ever he called me that.

"Nothing." I muttered, turning away. Unable to actually look him in the face, or else there was no chance I would ever get anything done.

Suddenly a note landed in front of me. I looked up, but Edward was staring straight at the teacher, the faintest hint of a smile playing at his lips.

I unfolded it and read.

My dearest love,

My house, 8. Be there for a surprise.

Edward.

I turned to glare at him. He knew I hated surprises. This time he returned my look and motioned for the paper.

You'll have fun...trust me.

That I could do...I think.

The rest of the day past in a blur, my thoughts swimming with Edward. I was surprised when Alice was waiting by my truck.

"Hi!" She said perkily.

"Hello?" I answered, suspicious.

"I'm riding home with you." She announced. I shrugged my shoulders, still slightly suspicious, but I decided I had no say in the matter anyway. To my great surprise, and slight enjoyment Alice was quiet the entire ride to my house, unfortunately that's where my luck stopped.

With a quick "Hi Charlie." She dragged me up stairs and started with the poking and prodding.

"Alice what is the point of all of this." I whined. Staring blankly at the fancy dark blue dress she was trying to get me to wear.

"I can't tell you. I double, ankle, pinky, crossed sweared I wouldn't tell. Edward wants it to be a surprise." She stated matter of factly. There was no way I was going to get it out of her, the double, ankle, pinky, crossed swar was developed when we were kids, and it was totally unbreakable...unless you wanted a swirly. Emmett decided the punishment... I groaned, but just let her go. Soon she was rushing me down the stairs.

"Bye Charlie!" She called. I heard him chuckle.

"Bye Girls." He called just as the door slammed.

This time Alice insisted on driving. I couldn't understand why, since we were just going to their house, but I let it go. This was Alice were talking about. When we pulled up to the house it was decorated fancifully. I turned to her and arched my eye brow.

"Oh my god Bella, you have to be kidding me!" She gushed staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Nothing, lets go." She then hopped out and dragged me to the house. When we opened the door, the entire Cullen was standing there including my boyfriend...giggle.

"Hello Love." He said, coming to stand next to me, his arms circling my waist. "My mom and dad wanted to make you a special dinner, since my mom feels left out." He explained in my ear. I smiled, I loved his parents.

"Bella, it's been so long since you actually sat down and ate with us." Esme said coming over to awkwardly hug me. She glared at Edward when he wouldn't let go of me.

"That sounds wonderful." I grinned brightly, and Esme lead us to her dinning room, which smelled wonderful. "Esme what is that?" I asked, my voice full of awe.

"Sautéed vegetables, steak, cooked my special way-of course." She smiled conspiratorily. I remembered the recipe, the one she had only shared with me, since I'm the cook from our little group of friends.

"OF course." I replied with a smile.

"And baked, cheesy potatoes." She finished. Edward pulled out my chair with a grin. I sat down and he sat next to me. Dinner was great, Esme is the absolute best cook. Afterwards we moved into the living room and watched sports on t.v. I snuggled into Edward's chest and sighed contently. My eyes drooped close, I decided I could take a little nap.

When I woke up I looked around, panicked. I realized I was in Edward's bed. My eyes widened with the realization that he too was in the bed. "I was wondering when you would wake up." He said stroking my face.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You fell asleep. I brought you up here. That's about it." He answered reassuringly. "Come on, get up, we have a lot to do today."

I did as he said, Alice suppling me with hiking clothes and I assumed we were going into the woods, which worried me greatly.

Edward was quiet as we drove in the car, the trees passing by us in a blur. I rolled my eyes at his speed. To my surprise we didn't follow a predetermined path, but Edward navigated our way through the thick forest. "Are we there yet?" I asked for the third time. HE shook his head grinning.

"Not yet." His voice was mocking, childishly I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh.

He suddenly stopped, standing right in front of me. "We're here. Close your eyes." He commanded. I eyed him, seeing how determined he was but finally gave in.

He grabbed my hand and lead me forward, I was surprised by the lack of falling I did. I could feel the sun on my skin, as Forks had one of it's rare sunny days. "Now open your eyes." I did as I was told and stood there dumb founded.

It my my meadow. The meadow. I could almost hear the wind talking even as it blew around in a circle. The trees stood tall, the grass golden and beautiful. The sky it's bright blue color. Nothing had changed, it was perfect. Just like my vision.

"I'm back." I murmured to no one in particular. I could swear I heard the wind chuckle, as if it knew what had happened, as if it had all actually happened. This spot was magical.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from my side, staring at me intently.

"It's gorgeous. Magnificent, words can't describe it." I was secretly blissed out. Enjoying the moment of being in the spot my drug induced visions had depicted.

"You're the only person I've ever brought here." He confessed.

"Thank you." What else am I supposed to say? He was quiet next to me, and I sensed his unease. I turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Slowly he pulled something from his pocket. I gasped when I realized it was a tiny, silver, ring, with a single diamond. "Bella." He whispered, barely audible. "I know how you feel about getting married when you young, and I would never ask that of you, but this is a promise ring, and well I wanted to know if..."

"Yes." I cut him off, smiling brightly. "Yes Edward, a million times yes, I will wear it, I will never take it off." I answered. He looked up then, the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"That's all I ask." He whispered, before crushing his lips to mine. Somehow, while we were kissing he managed to slide the ring onto my middle finger. "So no one thinks the wrong thing." He muttered when we broke away for air. I nodded, still dizzy. This year had been absolutely perfect, beyond that.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said, to both Edward, the meadow, the magical freaking talking wind. I didn't care who, I was just so happy!


End file.
